Staying with the Malfoys
by ashketchumwritesfanfic
Summary: Hermione gets a letter from the Minister of Magic informing her that she has to stay with the Malfoy's for the summer. Can she handle one surprise after the next, and survive living with Malfoy? Rated T for now, but i might get smutty and change the rating.
1. A letter from the Minister

**A/N**

**If you recognize it, its Rowlings. If not, its my creation.**

**Prolouge**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

It was just another normal summer holiday. I was sitting on my bed, reading a book when I received a owl from the minister of magic. I opened it and read:

_Ms. Granger._

_It is my duty to inform you that according to our records, the people you are living with are not your real parents. Your real parents were Robert and Taylor Granger. You just happen to be descended to one of the most notable Potions Inventor of all time. We have had this on record for quite some time, expecting your current muggle guardians to explain the situation to you. As it is, we cannot allow you to stay with your current muggle guardians, as they do not have legal custody of you. If we find out that they came across you in any other manner then being charged with raising you, they will be sentenced. This may take months, or even years, so in the mean time for the summer you will be staying at the Malfoy Manor until this is resolved. Mrs. Malfoy will be glad to have you, and as it comes across, she has a son Draco, who is in your year at Hogwarts. I presume you two have met. I know there have been rumors about the Malfoy family, but Mrs. Malfoy and Draco Malfoy are completely innocent. You will be expected to arrive at the manor house tonight. Please see this as no insult to yourself, or your current guardians, and I hope you will treat Mrs. Malfoy with respect. She has gone out of her way to let you stay._

_Hoping your holidays are well;_

_Arnold Patchdur_

_Minister of Magic _

You have got to be kidding me. The whole summer with the Malfoy? My life will be hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**i hope you like it!**

**Things are going to get interesting with Hermione staying with the Malfoys. ~snicker~**

**i know im evil.**

**hey i got a secret for you!**

**hey, pst!**

**dont press that button down at the bottom.**

**which one?**

**oh not the one that says review.**

**or the other that says story alert.**

**why not?**

**JUST KIDDING.**

**Please like, favorite, and review. **

**It would make my day.**

**pleasee.**

**Ha, well i should wrap this up.**

**toodles!**

**~Hawkshadow~**

_**Oh, and if you just absolutyly LOVE draco hermione pairing like i do, i have three other stories. Untouchable, Enchanted, and A Hidden Love.**_

_**Read those and review them to!**_


	2. Narsissa's Story

**A/N**

**I own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

"Draco! Come here for a second!" I groaned. Mum was calling me again, and nothing good ever came out of that.

"Be down in just a sec mum!" Sighing, I set down the book I was reading and bounded down the stairs where my mother was waiting. "Yes?" I drawled bored.

"Sweetie, follow me." My mum gestured that I was supposed to accompany her to the parlor. When we stepped through the door she paused, pointing me to a plush arm chair. "You might want to sit down for this."

Casting her a perturbed look, I sank into the comfort of the chair, crossing my arms. "Yes? What's so important?"

"Well, honey, where do I start?" She lowered herself down onto the sofa.

Annoyed I rolled my eyes. "Mum, why don't you start from a beginning? That's a good place to start." Smirking up at her, I sank deeper into the armchair.

"Alright. Well it goes all the way back to Hogwarts. My first year actually, the first day on the train. My parents were the Blacks, as you know. I became a Malfoy when I married your father. Anyways, they were very prejudices much like your father is. I didn't care, I saw past the blood status. I honestly believed that who your parents were didn't matter. It's who you made yourself to be. Well, I met this girl on the train my very first year. Her name was Taylor, and she instantly became my best friend." She paused, collecting her thoughts.

"Alright, I get it. Get on with it." I was rather rude, but I was bored and I didn't see the importance of this.

"Patience Draco. The problem was she was a muggle-born. And that was strictly forbidden. It came time for the sorting and I was sorted into Slytherin, with her in Gryffindor. She instantly picked up on the rivalry between the two houses. But I refused to let that come between our friendship. The guy she will end up marrying was sorted into Ravenclaw. A very gifted pureblood boy, he was the top of the class. Remember that, that will be important later. So our first year, we were reckless. We talked when we wanted to talk, and hung out when we felt like it. In public it was a scandal, a pureblood Slytherin Black daughter, best friends with a 'mudblood' Gryffindor? It was not to be. I was ridiculed, and so was she. By the time we got to third year, we kept our friendship silent reserved to secretly sending owls. By this time I had developed feelings for your father. He was a handsome young man. He looked very similar to you when he was your age. Well, I slowly got to know him, reveling in my position as his favorite girl. He was a sought after guy. And as I got closer to him, he got closer to me. He found out about my relationship with Taylor, and well would not have it. He used to hit me back then as well." A tear trickled down her face and she paused. Taking a deep breath she continued.

"He was furious, and I swore I would never speak to her again. We kept our friendship a secret and only met up and talked in the room of requirement. By the time we reached the end of our 7th year at Hogwarts, she was in a steady relationship with Robert, the boy I told you about earlier, and I was in a steady relationship with Lucius. I was allowed to talk to Robert; Lucius didn't have too much a problem with that. Your father was a proud man, even back then. He would not stand for me associating with anyone but smart talented purebloods. Lucky for me, Taylor got herself involved with one. We were able to pass messages through him. One day he told me some news that made me pale in excitement. Taylor was pregnant. With his child. She confided that she was taking a potion to conceal her pregnancy, and she would be marrying him as soon as they got out of school. I had already told her that I was engaged to Lucius, a match both our families approved of. And she knew that I was also pregnant. With his child. With you Draco. Robert told me that Taylor wished me to be the godmother, and if anything happened to her and Robert I was to provide my home for her daughter. Of course she would give them to her sister and her husband, who happened to share the same last name of Robert. Granger." She paused again, letting me process this information.

"Ok, this is a very fascinating story, don't get me wrong, but where does it get important?" I asked slightly confused and apprehensive.

"Soon. So I was to be godmother of Taylor's child. We all left Hogwarts and she got married to Robert and had their baby girl and named her Hermione." At this my face paled. No. it couldn't be. I shook my head, and she continued not noticing. "I heard through the grapevine that Taylor and Robert were going to America. California to be exact. The Dark Lord's rise to power unsettled them, and they wanted to leave. Unfortunately for them, they couldn't take Hermione with them. So, as they planned, they gave Hermione to Taylor's sister and husband who were dentists. They made a good living and she would be taken care of, even though she wasn't brought up in a wizarding household. But she would be sent to Hogwarts when the time came." At this I would have sunk down if I wasn't already sitting in a chair.

"What's this girls name again?" I asked, scared. Really scared.

"Hermione Granger. She is in your year at Hogwarts. And, the ministry heard a rumor of this, and they are going to be questioning her guardians. They don't know they are her mother's sister and husband. They are sending her to stay with us this summer, while things get figured out with her family." She stopped noticing my white face, even whiter then normal. "Draco? Sweetie? Are you alright?"

"Hermione Granger is coming to stay with us. This summer. And you are her godmother. And she is pureblood?"

"Yes, that is what I said. Why? I hope you are quite nice to her. She is a Gryffindor, so I doubt you guys have had much interactions, but I really want you guys to be friends. I'm sorry I haven't said anything earlier, but with The Dark Lord, and Lucius, well I could. But now that they are both gone, I don't have to hide it anymore. When Lucius interrupted an owl from Taylor that Hermione was going to be at Hogwarts, he flipped out. Anyways, she will be arriving tonight for dinner. Please be civil, you will be in charge of making her welcome. That includes taking her where she needs to go, and entertaining her." She smiled faintly at me. "But I really do need to take care of some things. Thanks for understanding."

She reached out and brushed the hair off my forehead back, and kissed me on my exposed skin. She gently patted my hair and turned and walked up the stairs.

_Bloody hell. The summer with Granger? This is going to be… interesting._

He smiled slightly as he followed his mother up the stairs back to his room where he shut the door and flopped down staring at the ceiling deep in thought over what his mother just told him, and the facts about his father that he had just received..

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**i hope you liked it. a little taste of Draco's Family history.**

**A little shout out to my first three reviews. i love you guys so much!**

**LadyBookworm80 i hope you liked my explination of the family thing. it was supposed to be a surprised;)**

**Arianmaiden i am really glad you liked it. i hope this will be something new that you will love:)**

**djsrocks Thanks so much!**

**i really try to update this as often as possible but i am working on a couple other stories. Three Draco x Hermione and one Snape x Hermione. Please read all my other stories, Untouchable, Enchanted and A Hidden Love. And i hope i can put up the first chapter in my snapehermione one soon!**

**Review and Follow! it would makemy day!**

**~Hawkshadow~**


	3. Hermiones Arrival

**A/N**

**Hey!**

**Sorry it took so long to put this up!**

**If you know it, i dont own it.**

**If you dont know it, i created it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

Sighing, I packed the last of my bags. I'm not taking much, but I will be staying a full summer. I have both muggle and wizard money, so if anything goes amiss I can just buy something. Taking just one more deep breath, I mentally prepared myself.

_Above all things I cannot let Malfoy get a rise out of me. Show no weakness. _

Waving my wand I sent my stuff to the Malfoy Manor, as requested by the Minister. And then I apparated to the gates, and was greeted by a female voice.

"Your name please, and your reason for visiting."

"Uh, Hermione Granger. And Mrs. Malfoy is expecting me?" I stumbled nervously. And then an all too familiar drawling voice floated out to meet me.

"Ah Granger. Mum said you were coming. Come on in." And with that the tall black gates swung inward allowing me access. "Just follow the path and when you reach the front door, open it. I'll be waiting. You can handle that cant you?" I was prepared to respond with a scathing remark but decided against it. Clutching my bag, I walked down the path arriving at the front doors. Sighing to myself, I opened them, stepped inside, and closed the door behind me trying to calm my racing pulse.

"Ah there you are Granger. I thought you would never make it." I whipped around to face Malfoy, who was smirking at me.

"Oh shove off Malfoy." I glared at him frustrated.

"I can't do that now can I? This does happen to be my house. The only reason I'm not being out right nasty is upon request from my mother. I am supposed to 'entertain' you and make sure your 'needs' are met." His glaring look told me plainly that he indeed would follow his mother's orders, but wouldn't be doing it civilly. "Just don't go demanding all these stupid things out of me. I can't be your personal house elf. We have plenty of those if you need one."

"What? You have house elves! How- you treat them with respect right?" I glared. This was outrageous! I tried not to use the service of the house elves at Hogwarts. That was just... barbaric. I remember vaguely that Dobby used to be in the service of the Malfoy's. Of course they would have some.

"Duh. You still aren't going on about that S.P.E.W. crap are you?"

"Its not crap. And it's the Society of Protection of Elfish Welfare! You, you would be good to join! Treated like vermin they are. It isn't right!" I sniffed indignantly. _How could he be so inconsiderate? Oh right. It's Malfoy. What else did I expect? Someone like Neville? Yeah right._

"Yeah alright. Whatever. I'm supposed to show you to your room. Follow me." He gestured that he was going up the stairs, and without another word he started walking deeper into the house. Not wanting to get lost, I quickly sped up to meet him. We walked in silence as we climbed three flights of stairs, neither of us knowing what to say to the other. Finally we turned and headed down a long hallway, and turning once more we were presented with two doors.

"The first door you see is mine. On no circumstance are you to enter it. If I find out you have, I will be very angry. If you need me, just call me. If I don't answer, you knock. The one next to it is yours. The bathroom is the last door."

And without saying anything else he opened the room and slipped inside slamming the door shut. Sighing I walked forward and turned the knob on the door and walked slowly in, and gasped.

This was the most exquisite room I had ever seen, and it was huge. It was obviously decorated trying to satisfy what I might like. It was colored in soft pastel greens, lavenders and aqua blues. A huge Gryffindor banner hung from the wall. There was a huge four poster bed against the wall with lavender sheets and about twenty pillows, in the colors of my room. I had windows covering the wall facing the entrance of the house. It was beautiful. But the best part was the bookshelves. Whoever it was decorating this room must of known I liked books. There were all my favorites, and many, many books I hadn't read before. Pulling one down, I looked at the title. _The misuse of Amortentia_. Giggling I read the back.

_Winda is a do gooding witch, but what happens when bad boy Salave gets a hold of Amortentia? Will he win Winda's love or will she find out and leave? A classic story of romance between polar opposites, __The Misuse of Amortentia_ _is a classic for all romance lovers. _

Smiling to myself I backed up and sat on the bed, but something crinkled underneath me and I pulled it out setting the book aside. It was addressed to me in feminine curly script.

_Hermione. _

_Hermione, my beloved Hermione. You must be terribly confused right now. If you are reading this, it means you are staying with my old best friend Narsissa Black. Although, I do believe she is Narsissa Malfoy now. You will be at her manor house, and the ministry will be looking into your family. My name is Taylor Granger, and I am your biological mother. I know this is a huge shock, and you will be wanting to know who you have been living with for your whole life. You mother is my sister, and her husband. I was best friends with my sister. But I had to go America, and had to leave you behind. I deeply regret this, but my sister has been a better mother to you then I could ever be. Narsissa is your godmother and she promised to me that if anything happened her house would be open to you. She has a son named Draco, and we always used to joke that you two would grow up, and fall in love, and get married. _

At this I scoffed. Married? That's so GROSS. I continued reading.

_Then we could really be sisters! Any way, I am muggle born, but your father was pureblood, so you actually are more pureblood then half-blood. I honestly hope you can forgive me for being an awful mother to you. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me._

_With lots and lots of love_

_Mum._

What? So I'm not muggle born after all? Wow, this is actually kinda ironic. My story is kinda like Harry's. Well, living with our mothers sister and husband and they are muggles. The similarities end there though. My mum and my biological mother were best friends, and Harry's weren't. My parents (_whatever anyone may say, the people who raised me will always be my parents) _were kind and sweet, and took care of me. Harry's didn't. Oh well. I guess that explains why I'm at Malfoy's house. I jumped up when I heard a soft knock at my door.

"Come in!" I called, putting aside the letter, expecting Malfoy. What I didn't expect was his mother. I could tell that Malfoy got his looks from both his parents. He was the spitting image of his father, but was also the spitting image of his mother. She had long silky white blonde hair and bright grey blue eyes. _She is really pretty! _

"Hello Hermione."

"Hello. I hope you don't mind that I was looking at your books." I bit my lip, afraid that she was going to get mad at me.

"Of course not! Everything in here was bought especially for you. Draco is an only child, and well, I've always secretly wanted a daughter who likes books. And you give a perfect excuse to buy things for you! I will be taking you out shopping sometime soon!" she gushed, smiling. "I see that you read the letter your mother wrote to you." She gestured at the letter I had put down.

"Yeah. It answers almost as many questions as it creates." I sighed softly. "I'm sorry for intruded into your life by staying here. I mean you no hassle."

"Nonsense! It's good to have a chance to finally meet you. You really do look like Taylor. Here, I brought a picture for you. Unfortunately is one of the only ones I have." She held out a frame to me and I took it, looking. I did indeed look extraordinarily like the girl on the right, and her arm was wrapped around the girl on the left, which was Narsissa at 17.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you haven't changed a bit! You are still as beautiful as you are in this picture. I cant believe you are Draco's mother!" I stared at her with complete sincerity.

"Oh please, don't flatter me! And you must call me Narsissa! Calling me Mrs. Malfoy really does make me feel old! But I came up to tell you that dinner is ready." She smiled sweetly at me. Draco is waiting for us!" Giggling she took my arm leading me down stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

Ugh. I cannot believe I have to take care of Granger. I know mum is her godmother or something but still. Why me? Why granger? Sighing, I slowly wandered down the stairs and found myself in the parlor room. I sat down in the same chair that I had earlier waiting for the tell tale buzz that signals someone at the gates.

BUZZZZ

_Ah there it is. I'm curious to see what she says. _

"DRACO! ANSWER THAT FOR ME OK?" My mothers voice yells from upstairs. _Yeah, I was going to anyways. _

"Uh, Hermione Granger. And Mrs. Malfoy is expecting me?" her voice echoes through the house, and all I have to do is answer. The way the gate works is a verbal answer from any one of the Malfoy's. It doesn't matter who it is. And the voice echoes through the house so everyone knows who it is. This prevents someone not hearing it, and so that everyone is informed and won't be surprised when they find a guest in the house. Sighing I knew I had to respond to let her in.

"Ah Granger. Mum said you were coming. Come on in. Just follow the path and when you reach the front door, open it. I'll be waiting. You can handle that cant you?" snickering I got up walking to the entrance hall where I was to meet her. I was thoroughly surprised when I didn't get a full fledged snarky remark for my sass. Apparently she was making a much more of an effort of being polite then I was. Leaning up against the wall I waited. I didn't have to wait long. She gingerly opened the door and delicately closed it behind her.

"Ah there you are Granger. I thought you would never make it." I smirked at her back and she whipped around to face me, shocked.

"Oh shove off Malfoy." She glared at me obviously flustered.

"I can't do that now can I? This does happen to be my house. The only reason I'm not being out right nasty is upon request from my mother. I am supposed to 'entertain' you and make sure your 'needs' are met." I gave her a look that said plainly that I indeed will be following my mother's orders, but wouldn't be doing it civilly. "Just don't go demanding all these stupid things out of me. I can't be your personal house elf. We have plenty of those if you need one." I snickered. That will surely get a rise out of her.

"What? You have house elves! How- you treat them with respect right?" she glared at me, just as I suspected. She obviously was still going on about that spew stuff.

"Duh. You still aren't going on about that S.P.E.W. crap are you?" crossing my arms I sneered at her.

"Its not crap. And it's the Society of Protection of Elfish Welfare! You, you would be good to join! Treated like vermin they are. It isn't right!" She sniffed indignantly.

"Yeah alright. Whatever. I'm supposed to show you to your room. Follow me." I gestured at her to follow me; that I was going up the stairs. Without another word I turned at started making my way deeper into the house. I knew she would follow me, she's the type not wanting to get lost. We walked in silence as we climbed three flights of stairs, neither of us knowing what to say to the other. Finally we turned and headed down a long hallway, and turning once more we were presented with two doors.

"The first door you see is mine. On no circumstance are you to enter it. If I find out you have, I will be very angry. If you need me, just call me. If I don't answer, you knock. The one next to it is yours. The bathroom is the last door."

The first part of my job done, I stepped into my room slamming the door behind me. Finally free of her I let out the sigh I had been holding in. walking over to my bed I flopped down on it.

_Why did it have to be Granger? Why couldn't it have been anyone else?_

I reached under my pillow and grabbed my journal. It's the only way I keep sane. I know people scoff at journaling, when you could just use a pensive, but I secretly like the idea of releasing your thoughts the muggle manual way.

_It's the first day, and already Granger is frustrating me. She's just a stuck up know-it-all. And I know my mother will be head over heels for her. She has always wanted a daughter, to shop with and to make up. She tries her best with me, and my extensive wardrobe, but shopping for a male isn't like shopping for a female. Her newest hobbies are muggle fashion, and house decorating. Take one of the many guest rooms for example. She just had to put Granger next door to me. That means I won't get any damm privacy. And my mum is just thrilled that she got to decorate her room. She spent ages picking out paint. And then when I made a snarky remark that she wouldn't care, she wouldn't even notice because she would have her nose stuck in a book, she went and practically bought Flourish and Blotts for her! She must have spent thousands of galleons on her. I don't mind of course, any reason to get her off of buying me silly things. Of course I am allowed to buy myself what ever I want, my mother sees to that. So I am never in want of anything, but sometimes all the material things bore me. I have made fun of the Weasleys for years, but I have secretly been jealous of the way their family works. They love each other, and when something goes wrong, they talk instead of buying presents. They are down to earth and have morals, everything my father didn't. Sometimes I secretly wonder what would happen to my family if we became poor. We wouldn't love each other like we used to, that's for sure. _

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy! Dinners is ready for yous sir!" Twinpy, one of my house elves was at my door. "Please comes down with me sir! Dinners is ready for yous sir!"

"Alright, ill be right down" Twimpy bowed low and retreated. Sighing, I shut my journal and shoved it back underneath my pillow and headed down to dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So did you like it? dinner will me interesting! there is alot instore for both Hermione and Draco!**

**i tried to be creative with the romance novel, and with the houe elves names, and i hope i did a good job!**

**its really encouraging that so many of you have put this on your story alert and have favorited it! it makes me so happy! keep reading and reviewing, and that goes for my other stories too! (They are all Dramione)**

**Make sure to review! it makes my day 3**

**Lots of Love**

**~Hawkshadow~**


	4. Dinner and a Gift

**A/N**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

I followed Narsissa down the stairs and turned right into a beautiful dining room. I was so stunned I stood dead in my track. A beautiful mahogany table stood in the middle of the room, and it could seat thirty people! But we didn't stop their, we turned into a smaller room, and there was a oval table for ten people. Draco sat at one end of the table leaning back slightly. He smirked at me.

"Why don't you go sit next to Draco?" She told me gently. She shoved me forward, and I stumbled, but obligingly walked and sat next to him. As soon as Narsissa sat down, three house elves rushed forward, placing a beautiful cup of fruit on my plate. Wait a second. _How the heck am I supposed to know what silverware to use? There has to be three plates, two glasses, and about seven pieces of silverware! And each was embellished with the Malfoy family crest. _

"Just follow my lead." Malfoys silky purr whispered in my ear and tingles shot up my spine.

"Wow, that's a first. Not using a chance to insult my 'mudblood' ways." I mumbled under my breath.

"Don't worry, its only because my mother is her." I heard him chuckle, and I refused to look him in the eye, I was blushing furiously.

"Oh dear Hermione, I forgot, you aren't used to formal flatware. That's ok, don't worry about it." She smiled sweetly at me. Sighing in relief, I picked up the outermost fork and went to eat the exquisite fruit cup sitting in front of me.

"Oh not so fast dear. Draco must take the first bite." Blushing to my hair roots again I put my fork down. _I really am not suited for this life style._ "Oh don't take it personally; the male of the household must take the first bite to show his guests it is ok to eat. Draco sweetie." Narsissa looked expectantly towards her son. He picked up the outermost fork and I silently breathed a sigh of relief. At least I picked up the right fork. He disdainfully stabbed a cherry and popped into his mouth.

"Oh its fine mother. I don't know why we are bothering with this formal nonsense." He sneered in contempt.

"Draco! I expect you to be polite. I apologize for his behavior. He is usually most well behaved around guests." She shot her only son a disapproving glance, and then gave me an apologetic one.

"Mother, its just Granger. There isn't anything special about her." He huffed dramatically. "I've only been in the same year at Hogwarts for the past seven years of my life. She's been in almost every class I've ever had."

"Draco Abraxus Lucius Malfoy! She is a guest. And we treat all of our guests with respect. Have I not raised you in any other manner? It is our duty as purebloods of being polite and cordial. No matter whom it is." Malfoys only response to this was to sneer.

I rushed to object, because I felt the situation grow awkward. "No really, it's no big deal. It is just weird for me to be addressed in a formal manner. I've grown up with Draco for seven years. I've worked on class projects with him. We may not be the best of friends, but it's weird to be formal. I mean, its weird calling him Draco. He's always been Malfoy to me, and I have always been Granger to him. Anything is just weird. Hopefully, with this opportunity we can get on first name basis." I smiled up at Malfoy, with a 'you owe me, ill collect later' look in my eyes.

"Is that so? Well, I guess that is alright with me, if it is alright with you. Now, lets eat." As Narsissa looked down to examine her fruit bowl, Malfoy looked at me.

"Thanks for that" he mouthed silently at me.

"She was about to tear your throat out, I had to do something. We will discus this later." I whispered under my breath. We all ate, carrying on casual small talk.

"So, Hermione, what is your first memory of Draco?" Narsissa stared at me intently.

_Well I can't very well tell her my first real memory of him, calling me mudblood. _

In response to my pondering I felt Malfoys leg press up against mine under the table and his ankle rap around mine and his hand squeeze my knee. All an obvious warning not to say anything real, but to make something up.

_Well, he's already in my debt, why not make the debt deeper?_

Well, I guess it would have to be in our first year. This kid in my house, Neville, had just received a rememberall from his grandmother. It was our very first flying lesson." Underneath the table I felt Malfoy's nails sink into my knee, but I flexed, showing him that he didn't need to worry. "He was very nervous, and took off early. Of course the school brooms aren't the best. As he soared into the air his rememberall got stuck in a tree. Of course he fell of his broom, and Madam Hooch had to take him to the hospital wing for a broken wrist. Of course, your son being who he is, immediately got on his broom and retrieved the rememberall from the tree and rushed it to the hospital wing where Neville was. I thought it was the bravest thing ever."

"Draco? You did that? I don't remember this." Narsissa looked inquiring at her son who expertly blushed.

"Yeah. I guess I forgot to mention it to you. It was instinctive." He slowly unclenched his hand from my knee but started slightly rubbing it instead. It was very distracting. _What the heck is he doing?_

"So Draco, it's your turn now. What is your first memory of Hermione here?" Narsissa asked chewing on a strawberry.

"Oh that's easy. It would have to be in charms, where Professor Flitwick wanted us to attempt the levitation spell, you know 'Wingardium Leviosa'. Well she was partnered with this idiot Ronald weasley, and he was waving his wand about like a absolute fool, and was saying 'Wingar-DIUM Levio-SA.' And Hermione was all like, 'stop stop stop! You are going to poke someone's eye out! Its 'Win-_gar_-dium levi-_o_-sa'. And then proceeded to make her feather float on her first attempt, much to the displeasure of everyone else."

I stared up at him incredulously. He remembered that? I barely remembered that, and the only reason I did was because Ron said this awful comment about me and then I was crying in the bathroom when the troll attacked me.

"She was quite the exceptional witch was she then?" Narsissa asked.

"Oh yes. And still is. Remember when father used to fume that a girl used to beat me in top spot every year? Well, this is the one and only."

"You have your father's brains then. He was the smartest in his year. "She looked at me proudly.

"Oh, here are the salads; I thought they would never arrive." Malfoys drawling voice interrupted my train of thought and I looked down to see the house elves replace my empty bowl with a salad.

Conversation continued in the same fashion throughout dinner, but I couldn't really concentrate with Malfoys hand on my knee and his leg pressed up against mine. Every once in a while he would remove his hand to cut his meat, but it would always find its way back. Finally desert arrived. And then, finally it was over.

"Not so fast dear, I can't let you go just yet." Gesturing, she called over to a house elf, "Barry, bring what I set aside please." She dismissed him and then turned to me. "I have something I would like to give you dear." Barry was back, and he held a velvet box in his hands.

"Heres you ares miss. This is the bracelet that yous set asides for Miss Granger heres." Bowwing low Barry retreated.

"Darling, this is for you." Standing up she walked over to me handing me the box and then returning to her seat.

I stared down at me, apprehensive.

"Oh just opened it already. I have one like it." I looked at Malfoy and opened the box, and when I saw what was inside I gasped. It was beautiful.

"Put it on dear. It's yours!" Narsissa smiled.

Inside the box was a gold snake bracelet. It was decorated with turquoise stones and had ruby eyes. It was perfect. I slid it on my wrist and smiled. It fit perfectly, like it was made for me.

"Do you like it? I know a snake is a bit weird, but it was beautiful and I had to get it for you. Well, I'm lying. Draco picked yours out. Draco, show her yours."

Malfoy raised his arm and I gasped at the snake on his wrist. This one looked like a cobra, and had emerald eyes.

"Well, Draco, why don't you take Hermione back up to her room? Now that dinner is over, I expect you to hang out with her for a while. I don't want her feeling lonely on her first night here." And without another word she stood up and walked through a door at the end of the room.

"Well, let me take you back up to your room Madam." Malfoy bowed mockingly.

"Ok. And, really, thank you for the bracelet." I stared down at it in awe. It was so pretty.

"Don't mention it." He smiled, and for the first time I was shocked to see that the smile actually reached his eyes this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey! i hoped you liked it! sorry its not that long. i had writers block practically the whole day. i only did hermiones pov, cause i feel like it gets broing if i do the exact same situation in both povs. but ifyou want dracos pov just review and tell me and i will put it up here!**

**i will try to post a link to the bracelts on my profile!  
><strong>

**Please review! it would make my day(and it helps get rid of writers block which i am getting more and more of!)**

**~hawkshadow~**


	5. Draco opens up

**A/N**

**if you know it, i dont own it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V<strong>

I don't know why I did it. I really don't. For some reason I felt my leg wrap around Grangers under the table during dinner. And then my traitors hand found its way to her knee. I swear I'm going crazy. And then mum had to go give her the bracelet I said that she would like. And then, she had to tell her that I picked it out. She's going to think I'm some sort of softie, or that I actually care about her, which I don't. And now I have to hang out with her tonight.

I stood up from the table when mother left, and bowed mockingly to Granger. "Well, let me take you back up to your room Madam."

"Ok. And, really, thank you for the bracelet." She stared down at it in awe, and I actually was glad I did get it for her. If it makes her happy.

"Don't mention it." I smiled, for real this time.

I started walking and I felt her following me. And in a split second, I decided to give her a tour of the house.

"Hey Granger."

"Yes Malfoy?" I smiled at her voice.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?" I looked down at her smiling.

"What do you mean?" her eyes were filled with confusion.

"Well, we have a pretty big house. And all you've seen is the dining room and your bedroom. Let me give you a tour."

"That sounds, really nice actually." She was practically glowing. "I didn't know you could be so nice."

"Didn't know I could be so nice? You make me sound like an ogre or something." I mock shuddered, then smirked "I'm actually quite a softie."

"Yeah, sure. I'll believe that when you treat a house elf like you would treat your best friend." She snickered at me.

"Yeah yeah ok whatever you say Granger. Here, this is the parlor room." I walked her in and she gasped.

"It's so beautiful!"

"It's just a bunch of chairs and sofas… there isn't anything special about it."

"Yes, but still. It's breath taking." She looked awestruck. Wow, I never knew someone would consider my house beautiful or breath taking. If I had to describe it, I would say lonely.

"Yeah, ok. Let me show you the drawing room."

We walked through the drawing room, and then I took her up the grand staircase which she hadn't seen early. Once again she let out a gasp.

"It really is exquisite."

"Whatever you say Granger." I smirked at her. I took her through the white ballroom, the tea room, the main ball room, and the grand banquet room. I decided that I would save the library and the music room for some other time.

"Aren't you going to take me to the library?" she asked me after we had toured the whole first and second floors.

"Maybe some other time. Let's go back to our rooms now."

"But I want to see the library!" she pouted adorably and I almost took back my decision.

_Wait a second. Since when does Granger 'pout adorably'? She is getting in my head. This is just Granger. _

Shaking my head to expel those ridiculous thoughts, I walked up to the third floor where our rooms were.

"Hey, why don't we hang out for a little bit more? I don't feel like retiring by myself just yet." I looked at her smirking.

"Malfoy? Are you ok? You actually _want_ to spend more time with me?" she gave me an incredulous look.

"Yeah, well you'll find I'm a different guy then I was at school when I don't have to be 'Draco Malfoy son of Lucius Malfoy, the rich pureblood.'" Taking a deep breath I looked down at her, running my hands through my hair. "It's a lot to live up to, you know?"

"No, I don't know. Why do you have to act like that? I don't understand." She bit her lip, looking at me. I gestured wordlessly asking if we could hang out in her room, and she nodded and opened the door.

Walking forward, I turned and shut the door, and then I turned back to her hesitating to say anything.

Picking up on my hesitation, she rushed to respond. "Its ok, you don't have to tell me. I was just curious that's all."

"No, its ok. Its just, what I'm about to tell you I haven't told anyone before. It's just, it makes me seem vulnerable and you don't share secrets in Slytherin. Or with anybody in a pureblood family. Its all about what people can use to get higher in society. And whatever people can use against you, they will."

I sighed and sat on the edge of her bed and motioned for her to sit next to me. She walked over and as she sat down she exclaimed in frustration.

"But that's rubbish! Why would people do that? Didn't you talk to your friends about anything like this?"

"Granger, I didn't have 'friends', or anything according to your definition of the word. I didn't have anybody that had my back, or a shoulder to cry on. The people around me were there because I was a Malfoy. And then because my father was in the dark lords inner circle. Other death eaters tried to get their sons to associate with me so their fathers could advance in the inner circle. If my father were to lose his favor, (which he did) or to lose his money, they would leave me. And they did. I have always been alone."

"Oh my gosh Malfoy, I never knew. That must have been awful. You seemed so popular."

"Yes, that is the point, which leads me back to my original statement. You see, people used to look at me in pride and say, 'that boy is the spitting image of his father. And he has his manners as well.' If I misbehaved, people would look down at my father. That is pureblood custom, as you saw at dinner. We are expected to be prim, and proper. We are expected to be perfect, and we are expected to look down at lower class. We are the best. The world should belong to us. Half-bloods and muggle borns, or mudbloods, weren't worthy of our time. They were like animals, and deserve to be treated thusly. Muggles are idiotic and incompetent. Thus, muggle blood pollutes a persons magic. They are filth. These are the rules I grew up with. My father drilled me in this. And if I questioned anything he would hit me." Pausing I started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione looked at me confused.

"Hush. I'm not finished. When I was ten I accompanied my father to the ministry of magic before going to Diagon Alley for some robes. We stopped at Gringots first and I met this muggleborn girl who was exchanging muggle money so she could buy her Hogwarts uniform and I made the mistake of talking to her. She was very funny, and I took a liking to her immediately. And then my father saw us. He grabbed me and apparated us home livid." At this I slid my shirt off turning to face her. "When we got home he hit me, again and again. And then he took his wand and sliced a gash in my chest. He was yelling at me that I can never speak to a mudblood again." I pointed to a long scar that reached down my chest.

"This is the scar he gave me. And from then on I made a promise that I would never disappoint my father again. No telling what he would do to me next time. But I could never be perfect. I would say something wrong like 'can you please pass the crumpet' instead of 'please can you pass the crumpet'. That would be enough to spark his temper. He would hit me, again and again. And then Hogwarts came, and then I could be free of him and his temper. And then I met you. You never failed to beat me at every single thing, except for Quidditch, which Potter beat me at. He beat me black and blue when I came home for Christmas screaming 'how dare you let that mudblood filth beat you? She is nothing.'"

I paused, taking a breath, and started buttoning my shirt again. I looked up and saw tears streaming down Hermione's face. She opened her mouth and I cut her off.

"I'm not done. He said that if I ever disappointed him again, it would be even worse. After that he took to using the cruciatus curse on me when I failed him. That's when I starting calling you mudblood. It was my job to become just like my father. I had to be perfect, I couldn't show emotion. And after that, I started believing all the things he told me. To this day I still sometimes think of you as a 'mudblood', but you are not. You have proved that to me over and over, that you are more skilled and smarter then I am, as much as I hate to admit it. I started to believe that you were doing it to me on purpose. I stated to associate you with the beatings my father gave me. So, answering your question, I had to act a certain way at Hogwarts, and any where else where it could get back to my father. But I'm not who everyone thinks I am. And to top it off, my crowning moment of my life was when my father forced me to be a death eater. I was finally just like dear old daddy." I finished, looking at my hands, waiting for Hermione's response.

"Oh Dra- I mean Malfoy-" she bit her lip, worried that she wasn't allowed to call me by my first name.

"Draco. You can call me Draco." I didn't dare look at her.

But suddenly one of her tiny hands grasped my chin and forced me to look at her. She was crying, and tears covered her face.

"Draco, I never knew. I am so sorry for everything I put you through. And everything Harry and Ron put you through. You know, Harry's uncle used to lock him in his 'bedroom', which was a cupboard under the stairs, for weeks on end. His cousin was spoiled beyond belief, and was probably 400 pounds. Harry used to be locked in his bedroom for weeks, even months, only getting one meal a day. Magic was forbidden. They lied to him about his parents, and wouldn't let him ask any questions. He didn't know he was famous, and he didn't even want the fame when he found out. Everyone all his life was going on and on about the famous Harry Potter. But in truth he would have gladly switched lives with Ron any day. Ron had a family. Ron could walk into a room without head turns and whispers. Why would you want everybody going on about the time your parents were murdered? And then he got to Hogwarts, and everyone knew more about himself then he did. Imagine how that would feel. And then you and Snape ridiculed him for being famous. For something he had no control over. But do you know what he did? He took in stride. He just strived to be a better person. And you can to. It doesn't matter about your past; it only matters about your future."

"Really? All that stuff happened to potter?" I was incredulous. I almost felt, guilty.

"Yes. And Draco, I'm really sorry about your father. No one should have to deal with that type of abuse. And to think that I was the reason for it." She looked pained, over this.

"Granger-"

"It's Hermione. If I am to call you Draco, you are to call me Hermione."

Smiling slightly, I said her name. "Hermione, don't worry about it. It's common in pureblood families to be disciplined toughly. We all have the scars to prove it. I was just telling you that I was forced to act a certain way. And it was sort of my way of apologizing for the way I've been treating you all these years."

"That's awful though!" Hermione looked appalled.

"That's my life Hermione. I'm used to it. But, I am getting tired. Thanks for listing to me." I paused, pondering weather or not I should give her a hug. Deciding a split second later I leaned forward wrapping her in my arms.

"You are so welcome. Thanks for opening up to me. I really hope we can be friends." I pulled back and she looked at me with her big brown eyes. I got up and walked to the door, and turned to look back to her.

"I really hope so too."

I walked out of the room closing the door behind me. I went into my room and laid on my bed, playing the conversation over in my head.

_I really hope I can talk to her more often. That was the first time I had ever talked about my past with someone. I never knew talking with someone could make you feel so happy afterwards. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**hey guys i hope you liked this chapter!**

**Draco is opening up to Hermione. aww how sweet!**

**i promice that i will try to get the next chapter up soon!  
><strong>

**so just alittle side note to my new awesome friend FallenForTheDraco! She is super cool! go to her profile and check her out:) she has writtine some awesome Dramione stories.  
><strong>

**as always, please review. i get a little bubble of happieness everytime i get one! i would love to hear your opinion!**

**~Hawkshadow~**_  
><em>


	6. Hurtful Words

**A/N**

**if you know it i dont own it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

_Well, that was certainly interesting. I never knew that about Malfoy. No wonder he is the person he is. I mean, I would be exactly like that if I had parents like his. Well, a father like his. He never mentioned anything about his mother. She must have been absent. I can't imagine her letting that happen to her darling son. _

Sighing, I stood up from the bed. I really need to get ready for bed. _Wait a second, what ever happened to my bags? Oh, the house elves must have brought them up. _

Walking over to them I grabbed my backpack pulling my pajamas out of it and my toothbrush and traveled down the hall to the bathroom, where I locked myself in. cleaning up, I brushed my teeth and changed into my sleepwear wandering back into my room. Closing the door I went and climbed under the covers and fell instantly asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

My head was so full with the thoughts of the conversation I had with Granger. Who knew she would be so easy to talk to? Yet, I find myself getting nervous around her. I actually care what she thinks of me. Isn't that a strange thought? I don't know how long I stayed there staring at the ceiling. I even started counting sheep, something that according to muggles is supposed to cure sleep.

_Well, the only way I know how to get rid of this insomnia is to play music._

Sighing I walked up to the music room and sat down at the piano. Pausing I lowered my fingers to the keys. I pressed down and singular note floated up to me, then almost instinctually, i started playing a stream of notes. And then words just started pouring from my mouth.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>Cuz I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<em>  
><em>And all I can taste is this moment<br>And all I can breathe is your life  
>Cuz sooner or later it's over<br>I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Oh Hermione. The impact you have on my life you have no idea. I just wish, I could show you how I feel. But you can never know. You mustn't know. You must never find out. It's for your protection darling. I can't let you get close to me. But I just want you to know who I am.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cuz I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

Sighing I picked up a guitar, strummed a few chords, then went back to the piano. I did this for the next five hours. I have never taken this long to write a song, and I was almost done when I was interrupted.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything feels like the movies  
>Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive<br>And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cuz I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

For some reason I woke abruptly. I looked at the clock. Two am. Why in the world was I up at two in the morning? _Well, maybe I can go exploring. Malfoy won't take me to the library and I really want to see it. When he takes me I guess I will just have to act surprised._

Grabbing my wand, I got out of bed hesitantly. I still feel a little bit guilty about wandering around the house by myself. Pausing in the hallway I let out a sigh of relief that Malfoys door was closed.

I found my way down the end of the hallway and I started making my way up the staircase. I've already seen everything on the first three floors. As I stepped up on the landing I heard a flicker of piano music, but as soon as I registered that it was a piano, it stopped. I shook my head gently berating myself. _Why would you be hearing a piano? It's in the middle of the night._

Deciding to take the hallway to my right, I kept walking, not opening any doors just yet. I don't want to get lost. Pausing, I heard it again; a piano. But this time it was accompanied by a voice. A rich thick voice that washed over me and enveloped me, but as soon as I listened I realized that I shouldn't be listing.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cuz I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

I had just resolved myself to go back when I realized who it must be. There are only three people staying in this house besides the house elves. And two of them are female, and this was hardly Narsissa. This was Malfoy! Unknowingly my feet had carried me to the open door and I peered inside. Malfoy was sitting at a piano, with a guitar lying next to him. He would play a few notes, pick up the guitar, and then turn back to the piano. He would shake his head, and then do it all over again, scribbling into a notebook that was open on his lap. And then I heard his voice, singing.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything feels like the movies  
>Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive<br>And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cuz I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

With a jolt I realized he was crying, tears were streaming down his face, and then he started singing mostly the same thing over a few times.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cuz I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cuz I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cuz I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>I just want you to know who I am  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>I just want you to know who I am_

And then his voice whispered my name, and then he sang the last couple lines over again.

"Hermione, I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am."

Taking this as my cue to appear thinking it would be a good idea, I said, "I want to know who you are as well."

He whipped around and when he saw me his face hardened. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he glared at me, livid.

I nearly stumbled back in shock. Why was he looking at me like that? Didn't we just establish that we could be friends? "Well, I heard the music and I followed it and I found you."

"Bull crap. You can't hear the music from your bedroom. I would know." He sauntered over to me, looking extremely ticked off.

"Well, I mean, I thought-"

"You didn't think. That's what. You just walk in here thinking you can talk to me. You are nothing, do you understand? Nothing!" he spat the last word at me, looking at me as if I was a bug that made the mistake on getting in front of his shoe.

"But, I thought we were friends-" my voice was trembling, and I desperately willed myself not cry in front of him. What happened to him?

"Friends? Why would I be friends with a filthy _mudblood_ like you? Just because my mother seems to have taken a liking to you that doesn't mean I will." I looked into his eyes wishing that this was a joke, but his eyes were like pieces of sharp steel, slicing away my heart.

"Draco-" I started but he cut me off.

"It's Malfoy. Now leave. Don't talk to me again. I don't want to even be in your presence." He spat at me, his words slicing me down.

And with that I turned and fled back to my room sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

I was just finishing the last strands of my song when I heard Hermione's voice.

"I want to know who you are as well." I whipped around and instinctually my face hardened. I was over conscious of the tears that streaked my face, and I responded the only way I knew how to. With anger.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I almost felt guilty when she almost stumbled back in shock.

"Well, I heard the music and I followed it and I found you."

"Bull crap. You can't hear the music from your bedroom. I would know." I started walking towards nearer to her. I was so bloody mad, I could have hit something. How dare she invade my privacy? How dare she strut around my house?

"Well, I mean, I thought-"

"You didn't think. That's what. You just walk in here thinking you can talk to me. You are nothing, do you understand? Nothing!" I sneered at her, giving her a look full of disdain. Really, who does she think she is?

"But, I thought we were friends-" Her voice had a tremble, but I ignored it and continued.

"Friends? Why would I be friends with a filthy _mudblood_ like you? Just because my mother seems to have taken a liking to you that doesn't mean I will." I was extremely aware of the way her big brown eyes filled with tears but at that moment I didn't care.

"Draco-" she started to speak but I cut her off

"It's Malfoy. Now leave. Don't talk to me again. I don't want to even be in your presence." I spat my words out at her, wishing she would just leave me alone already. And then she turned sobbing and ran out of the room and it dawned on me what I had just done.

I ran after her and I saw that she had slammed her door.

"Hermione!" I stood there pounding at her door.

"Go the bloody hell away you arse! I don't ever want to speak to you ever again! I hate you!" her voice carried out and held words that sliced my heart in two.

"Hermione!" I cant give up.

"Don't call me that! Don't talk to me!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry ok? I panicked and I reacted instinctively." I paused, and didn't hear anything for a moment, and then she spoke through the door.

"Malfoy, it's too late to apologize. This is the final time. You ruined it with me. Now leave me alone."

I staggered back against my door. _Had I just ruined everything?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Wow Draco. You are such a jerk! Will Hermione forgive him for being such an arse? Keep tuned**

**Please please review! You know I love it when you do! In fact, I will mention those who review in my next chapter saying that they should read and review your stories!**

**Mwahahaha!**

**Lots of love, and a tiny bit of Slytherin,**

**~Hawkshadow~**


	7. A Simple Poem

**A/N**

**and to those i promiced, i will give you a shout out in the next chapter. my computer is pissing me off right now. sorry.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

After Malfoy left, I opened up my journal and began writing a poem.

_When we talked, I thought you cared_

_But your abrupt silence has left me bare_

_Your cold distance and your hostile silence_

_Has left me hurting, its worse then violence_

_These open wounds have been left to fester_

_This was a result of an unintended gesture_

_My childish mistake is one I can't take back_

_Is it because my personality lacks?_

_Your eyes so blue, they were cold as ice_

_I felt your gaze pierce, slicing like a knife_

_Cutting back my silly deluded fantasy_

_Whatever it was, it's now a tragedy_

_It is now only a memory, lost and forgotten_

_And something tells me it's long, long done._

I sighed, and closed my journal. Well, I guess that's it for my friendship with Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Look, I know its short. But it is all I can give you right now. Im in a really bad mood, and am in no mood to write. Also, im getting braces tomorrow and going to a couple doctors appointments so I might not be able to update all day. Plus my mom has been yelling at me that im on the computer to much.**

**Reviews might make me a little more willing to write.**

**I had to at least give you something**

**~hawkshadow~**


	8. Conflicting Feelings

A/N

Sorry for not updating. Thank you guys so much for being supportive of me. Its been a tough couple of days.

I promised some shout outs to my reviewers and here it is. Read and Review their stories!

criminalminds97, Lingo10, , FlareonRocks, Light from the east, djsrocks, DianaG, Icelynne, kricket777, and NinaSkylove.

Last but not least, I will be having a little complaining fit about my last couple of days at the end, so just warning you; don't read if you don't want to.

and without further ado, my edited version!

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

_Swip Swip Swip._

The sound of my pacing fell on my lonely ears. Sighing, I walked to one end of the room, and walked back. I hadn't been out of my room in three days, except for bathroom and hygienic reasons. I didn't need to worry about running into Malfoy going to the bathroom because he had his own. I'm not sure why I don't; I guess I will have to discuss that with Narsissa. Wait, I'm never coming out of here again.

I had locked my room, refusing to let anyone in, refusing to see anyone. In case anyone had even tried to get in, I placed wards around the room as well. An exception was made for food, which I allowed one of the house elves to leave it outside my door. I was struggling with an extraordinary expanse of emotions, and needed as much time alone as I could.

Foolishness, to believe that Malfoy had actually changed.

Embarrassment, that he probably only wanted to get into my trousers.

Anger, at my biological parents for abandoning me.

Longing, for my family that I grew up with.

Regret, that I had told Malfoy what I did.

Confusion, on Malfoys abrupt mood swings.

Frustration, on why he acted the way he did.

Loneliness, at my forced isolation from Malfoy and his mother.

Loathing, at myself and my dirty blood.

Desperation, at wanting to be anything but myself.

And disgust, at who I was.

Of course, all of this in my head and no escape caused me to go mad, which is why I had been pacing my room non stop for the past three days. The only times I stopped was to write in my journal, eat meals, use the bathroom and to sleep. When I had been in the bathroom about twenty minutes ago, I had looked in the mirror to find bags under my eyes, and a mad look in my eyes.

_Why the hell is this affecting me so much? I'm being a child. Malfoy had every right to tell me what he did. But there is no reason to pout about it. I just don't want to face anyone right now._

Sighing, I walked over to the bad and pulled out my journal, rereading my poem for the first time since I read it.

_When we talked, I thought you cared_

_But your abrupt silence has left me bare_

_Your cold distance and your hostile silence_

_Has left me hurting, its worse then violence_

_These open wounds have been left to fester_

_This was a result of an unintended gesture_

_My childish mistake is one I can't take back_

_Is it because my personality lacks?_

_Your eyes so blue, they were cold as ice_

_I felt your gaze pierce, slicing like a knife_

_Cutting back my silly deluded fantasy_

_Whatever it was, it's now a tragedy_

_It is now only a memory, lost and forgotten_

_And something tells me it's long, long done._

Wow. Did I really write that? It's, kinda pathetic. I sound way emo. Shuddering I ripped out the page of my journal containing the poem crumpled it up and chucked it across the room. I slammed my journal shut, and stood up pacing again. Who was I to believe that I could be friends with Malfoy. Friends! Ha, we were enemies for 7 years. That type of history isn't just going to disappear in one day.

Exhaling one last time, I looked at the clock, and registered a flicker of surprise. It was one in the morning. One thing I insisted on was keeping the curtains closed while I was stuck in here. Well, I guess I should get some sleep. Walking over to the nightstand where I kept a sleeping potion, I took a swallow, climbed into bed and was instantly asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

I know what I said was wrong. It was harsh, and uncalled for. But deep inside I knew I was speaking the truth. She had no right to wander the house, after every thing we had done for her. She had no right to intrude on my privacy, and no right to speak to me as an equal. Sure, I had that lapse in judgment, and opened up to her, but who said that made us friends? I for sure thought that as I left I implied clearly enough that it was nice talking, but that by no means made us friends.

Even though all of this was true, I still felt slightly bad about her running off in tears. No woman deserves to cry, and especially not by me. Inferior, and put in their place sure, but not to cry. Ever since our little _spat_ she had locked herself inside her room and refused to come out except to use the restroom. I kept trying to talk to her, but I always managed to miss her leaving. She wouldn't even let the house elves in to bring her food. I was glad I accidently forgot to tell her about the bathroom in her room. The door was located at the end of her walk in closet, which was as big as the room. The whole third floor consists of my room and a guest bedroom, and a bathroom. The bathroom connected both the bedrooms, and the doors were hidden at the back of the two linen closets. So, all three rooms were connected, and you could get into any one of them through these doors.

This was how I was going to get into Grangers room. I knew for a fact she keeps a Diary, and that she had put up wards around her room. Casting a spell for me to have sensitive hearing, I listened and I heard that she was asleep. I am going in there to take her diary.

Walking into my walk in closet, tapped my wand on the far wall three times, and a door appeared. I walked through it, and stepped out of a linen closet. Walking to the other linen closet, I stepped through it and was in Grangers walk in closet, which after taking one look around, I figured out she hadn't even been inside. Stepping into her bedroom I took a quick glance around.

Merlin, this place was a mess. Walking over to her bedside table, I picked up her journal looking at it. I hastily conjured a duplicate, and took the fake, making sure to put the real one exactly back where it was. On my way out I saw a crumpled piece of paper, and picked it up not bothering to look at it. I will be reading her journal tonight. I repeated the whole process of getting back to my bedroom, successfully avoiding the wards she set up. Bingo. I sat down on my bed, opened her journal and began to read.

* * *

><p>AN

So Hermione is going through a lot right now. Interesting. And Draco stole her Diary. What will happen when Hermione finds out, because you know she will!

Ok guys I know this was weird, and if it was really bad tell me. I'm kinda hopped up on pain meds.

**Ok, here comes my big angry monologue. Be ready. Or skip over it!**

* * *

><p>So I used to be friends with this guy, best friends. And well, a lot of the poems I wrote in here(or any of my stories) are about him. Well, he was a jerk and stopped talking to me. And it took months and months to get him to even look at me. Well, I went shopping the other day for TOMS(they are shoes, look them up and get a pair! I have nine pairs) and I saw him at PacSun(a preppy store for those of you who don't know) and I saw him. I was nervous but I ended up talking to him and he added me on facebook again(after he had blocked me). <em>ANYWAYS<em> he works at aeropostale, which is another preppy store that I love. I was shopping there and he was working which put me in a super irritated mood. It was really awkward. So I was at pacsun and wanted to get _one_ pair of jeans and my mom was like fine, whatever. So I picked out a pair, then she threw this huge fit, and said I couldn't get them. Which increased my bad mood by even more. I finally convinced her to let me get them, and then I saw a guy that I met at camp a year ago. Of course, I hadn't seen him in a year, but we text all the time and I went to go talk to him. And he was super awkward and looked like he didn't want to talk to me. Which got me REALLY pissed. So after a long (horrible) day shopping where I only got like 6 things, I came home to try to type up a story. Of course my mom had to come in and yell at me for a really long time that I am on the computer to much and yelled at me to get off. Which is why I gave you guys that super short chapter. So then, I missed the clue for pottermore for the _second time_ and was up practically all night. Then I got up yesterday morning to go to my ortho. And he put braces on, top and bottom. That just made me want to rip my teeth out. So the rest of the day I was just popping pain killers like Advil, which is stupid. But I am a sissy for pain. Then we went to the dermatologist, who was all like oh, you have a mole that looks funny on your back. Im going to have to remove it. *insert me looking at huge needle* uh…. Yeah. And THEN she was all like oh by the way, you have athletes foot. THAT IS SO GROSS. And I do not. She's just crazy. But of course my mom believed her, (who is she, the foot doctor?) and was all frustrated. Then we went to lunch, and I couldn't even EAT it. I had to swallow my quesadilla whole. Which was so not fun. But then she took me and my sister to borders, and let be get five books :D (our borders is going out of business) and then I ran into one of my guy friends who works at a theater. He is the one who always gets me my midnight tickets. Anyways he told me that they just got the poster for the HUNGER GAMES movie! *!* and he said he would get me one. That made me pretty happy. Then my mom took me and my sister to target, which I got two cardigans and pinstripe overalls which look awesome with boots and a cardigan. Then we went to Costco(for those who don't know its like this giant warehouse that sells everything. From electronics, to food, to furniture to clothing for a good price. And the food comes in like mega packs.) anyways, she let me get a frozen yogurt there and I came home after my long and tiring day to type up a chapter for you guys, all hopped up and loopy from pain meds. Haha. Then my mom let me watch Ryan Renolds, (only like the hottest guy ever besides Tom Felton!) on Jay Leno. And then I missed the register for pottermore, AGAIN. Anyways, that's been my past two days, and why I haven't really updated and have been in a crabby mood.

* * *

><p><strong>END SUPER LONG MONOLOUGE.<strong>

**Haha if you read that, thanks for listing, if not, thanks for reading my story!**

**Reviews are lovely as always.**

**~hawkshadow~**


	9. Narcissa Speaks to no one in particular

**~giggles~ i do not own harry potter, if i did i would be so tuckered out about trying to get into pottermore!**

* * *

><p><strong>Narcissa P.O.V.<strong>

I was quite curious on the welfare of Hermione. She had locked herself in her room, and refused to talk to anyone. I knew very well what had happened between her and Draco, the talk, and the encounter where she found him playing his music.

The stupid girl, no one interrupts Draco and his music. That is his secret pleasure, and he reacts very badly if anyone finds him. On top of the fact that he has disliked her for so many years, he wasn't the nicest person. I had been yelled at countless times for interrupting him, and for Merlins sake, I am his _mother._

Very well, if she does not come out of her room by the third day, I will have to intervene. I know Draco is planning on taking her journal, I'm not stupid. But he really must be careful. When someone puts emotions into writing, it creates very powerful magic, and if the writing was duplicated, it would be very disastrous. But maybe that was what the two of them needed.

You see, I know Draco will be making a copy of her journal to read. What he doesn't know, is that when ever she writes in her journal, it will show up in the duplicate as wall. And you may be thinking that is quite useful, but what happens is Dracos thoughts, or words, his very reactions will be transferred back to Hermione by the diary. In a way, communicating. This could be very, very bad.

I will have to have a word with Draco before things progress to far.

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_*cowers in corner!*_

_Sorry about the short update! I couldn't think of what to write! I have been reading and such, and I watched Chamber of Secrets with my sister yesterday. It was much fun to giggle at Rons faces. Hehe_

_But on for better news._

_~cue dramatic sounding music~_

**_I GOT INTO POTTERMORE!_**

_~end dramatic music~_

_Haha, also, I only slept for a hour last night so I could wake up to register. I went to bed at one, then got up at two. Cause that's when the clue was put up. But then it wasn't put up until 730! Anyways, pain meds, sleep deprivation, craving for solid foods and an obsession for harry potter do not mix well._

_~giggles~_

_Well, I best start writing the next chapter. Ill be off!_

_~Hawkshadow~_


	10. Secrets and Shared Tears

A/N

Here is your chapter for you!

Please review!

*gets a disapproving look from an old lady*

Oh yeah, I don't own harry potter… I wish I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

I opened the journal and started reading. This aught to be good. I wonder what deep secrets Granger is keeping?

_Sept 19_

_I got this journal from Luna for my birthday and she said it is the best way to explain things going on in your head. I am quite skeptical._

Oh, a gift from a friend, a muggle diary. How quaint. I smirked, and read on to the next entry.

_Sept 27_

_It was Quidditch tryouts today, and Mcglaggon was going to become keeper. I confounded him. Ron needs to be keeper. Harry confronted me about it. And of course, I denied. I can't have them knowing that I interfered!_

Who knew the mudblood was so _**bad**_? Ha, I certainly didn't. And to be honest I'm glad it wasn't Mclaggon. I dislike him very much.

_Oct 8_

_It's the first Quidditch game, harry slipped Ron some Felix. Or well, I thought anyways. I confronted him about it but it was all a placebo. Just a trick of the brain. But then that daft bimbo Lavender kissed Ron. And now they are an official couple. Oh god, it hurts so much. I don't understand why this is happening to me. Why can't he see that I love him?_

Wah, oh poor granger and her stupid boy problems. Barf, I really don't care.

_Dec 22_

_It's the Christmas party of Slughorn's. I wish I was going with Ron._

I seethed. That happened to be the party that I wasn't invited to, and the one that Snape confronted me about.

_Jan 27_

_I don't know why, but for some reason I'm always on edge, like something bad is going to happen._

Paranoid much?

_Feb 14_

_This might just be the worst day of my life. Ron's snogging Lavender, Harry's snogging Ginny, and every where I turn there are couples, couples, couples. And to top it all of Malfoy had to rub it in my face that I was single. And I had to watch that cow Parkinson throw herself on top of Malfoy. What do guys see in her? What does Parkinson, and Ginny, and Lavender have that I don't?_

Uh, try looks class and style? But I do agree with her on Parkinson. She is a cow, and I only allow her to be around me because my parents wish it. The next few were about the weasel.

_March 2_

_Ron finally broke up with lavender. It apparently had something to do with me._

_March 16_

_It's official. Ron and I are officially a couple. It only took us six years…_

_March 24_

_I get this weird feeling that Ron is dissatisfied with our relationship. He's pulling away, I can feel it._

_March 29_

_Ron is pressuring me about sex. We have only been going out for two weeks. Isn't this a little fast?_

_April 3_

_I had sex with Ron for the first time tonight. It was, well, awful. I know your first time is supposed to be good and all, but seriously. He just went straight for the prize. Maybe things like this get better with time._

Wow, even I knew he was only after sex. When a guy goes that fast, its bad news. Granger, even though you are the smartest in our year you can be a little dumb sometimes. I snickered though about finding out that the weasel was no good in bed. Maybe I should shag granger to show her what it's supposed to be like. Wow. I cannot believe I just thought that. Get a grip Draco.

_April 4_

_I can't believe this. Ronald dumped me. He said that he just 'lost interest' and 'things were going no where'. I should have known! But I gave into having sex with him because I felt him slipping. He said he would break up with me if I didn't have sex with him. And then he had the audacity to call me a whore! Can you believe that?_

That _**bastard**_ calling her a whore! Wait, why am I getting so worked up about this? It's just Granger. No one special. And it was obvious he was going to dump her. Tsk tsk, shouldn't have slept with him. Suddenly I looked more intently at the page. It was littered with small stains, that looked like liquid. Ah it doest matter.

_April 23_

_I'm starting to worry, I am a week late with my period. It could be nothing. I've been late before._

_April 30_

_Ok, I am three weeks late. This is getting bad._

Wow, she is really freaking out. Why is being late for her period such a big deal? And then I read the next line and my blood ran cold and I figured everything out.

_May 7_

_I'm pregnant. In the back of my mind I knew it was true, I just didn't want to believe it. Of course it is Ron's. Who else would it have been? _

Why I don't know Granger, been sleeping around?

_May 13_

_I really would like to tell Ron, but we haven't spoken since the break up. I'm worried. Who will take care of the child? I know he doesn't want it, like he doesn't want me, but he at least should know._

Why would someone not want the child? That's, barbaric.

_May 24_

_I told him. It was awful. He was screaming at me that I'm a whore and I made the whole thing up so he would have to get back together with me. That I am a liar, and am just looking for an excuse to get him to marry me, and to my biggest surprise, Harry sided with him. _

Right about now I would really like to knock some sense into scar head and the weasel.

_June 15_

_I just got a very confusing letter from the minister of magic. I am going to stay at Malfoy's house for the summer. Just what I need; Draco Mafloy calling me mudblood and insulting me every second of every day. Especially since I'm not talking to harry or Ron, I was really looking forward to isolation. But instead I have to spend the time with bloody Draco Malfoy._

Draco bloody Malfoy huh? For some strange reason that hurt but I brushed it off as nothing.

_June 15 cont._

_I had the most intriguing conversation with Malfoy tonight. It seemed like he cared. He barely insulted me, and was talking to me as if he had feelings. I hope maybe we can possibly be friends sometime. His mother gave me the most beautiful bracelet, it is a turquoise snake, with a_

At this he noticed there was a page torn out of the journal, and as if on instinct he pulled out the crumpled up piece of paper he found on the floor. He smoothed it out and continued reading.

_golden band that wraps around. I really do love it._

_June 16_

_How could I have been that stupid? Really! I honestly thought that I could just waltz on in there and talk to him? He was crying for Merlins sake. It was a very private moment and I just waltz in and expect him to appreciate my presence? This is utterly and totally my fault. _

He paused, reading the poem, and felt a slight twinge in his stomach. He stared more closely at the page. It had those funny stains that were all over the earlier pages. Had Crookshanks that awful cat, sprayed the book? But on closer inspection they were tears. And that's when he identified the twanging. Guilt and pity. He felt bad for her!

_June 17_

_It is the second day since the fight with Malfoy. I refuse to see anyone. I just can't handle anyone's hate right now. i cant even handle writing right now. It's the same thoughts in my head over and over. Why do I even bother continuing? Oh right. The baby._

_June 18_

_I blame it on the hormones, my constant crying. I had been taking a potion to help with my morning sickness, but that didn't do anything about the raging pregnancy hormones going through my body. I hope this is all over. I really do. Sometimes I just wish I could end it all. My ex boyfriend, the only boy I've loved and the father of my child hates me, my other only friends are sticking with him, and I'm staying in the house of my sworn enemy. I am all alone. Am I destined to be alone forever?_

A sudden splash on the book in front startled me, and I realized that was all there was. Was this what Hermione was going through? I had no idea. Well, of course I didn't. Why in the world would she tell you about this? That must be awful. Wrapped up in his thoughts and pity for Hermione, he didn't see the tear drop sink into the page and disappear, like it was never there.

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_I hope that pleases you!_

_~crosses fingers and looks hopefully at the computer screen.~_

_Honestly, it took me a really long time to write this. I feel like I'm losing my touch! I also haven't slept at **all **today. Hahaha. I've slept maybe 5 hours the past 3 days._

_~crazy deranged look in eyes~_

_Ha, not really. Anyways, please Review. I am thinking about maybe wrapping this up. I am just running out of ideas. But if you guys want me to I will defiantly keep writing. So its in your hands. I think my newest thing is Fremione. I don't know what it is about them. Anyways I'm going to stop rambling before I do something really weird like tap dance with tutu wearing hedgehogs._

_~Hawkshadow~_


	11. Apologies and Indifference

**A/N**

**A special Thank you to those of you that reviewed! You made me so happy! Without further ado!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

I was staring at my journal, not thinking about anything, and I saw a teardrop appear. For a second I was confused, and then I knew immediately. Malfoy had made a copy of my journal, and was reading it. I knew all about the magic that goes on between copies, and it actually seemed like he was upset. He very damn well should be. I laid back down, anticipating his arrival, because he would be showing up apologize. Ill just let him grovel for a bit. And then ill forgive him, because I really do need to go to Diagon alley. My quill broke.

And then I heard it, the knock on my door.

"Granger, I need to talk to you!"

"Malfoy, I really don't feel like talking right now."

"Please, I really need to talk to you!"

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"How many times do I have to say it? I need to talk to you!"

Rolling my eyes, I undid the wards around the room. "Come in."

He burst in the room looking stressed. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh no, I didn't realize that. The telling me three times and banging on my door weren't obvious at all."

"Oh cut the crap Granger."

"Oh, so you barge your way into my room to insult me? I don't feel like talking to you right now."

"I read this and-" he held up the journal and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I know you read it. And?"

"Wait, you knew?"

"Yupp. It's not hard to realize when something's been replicated."

"You aren't mad?"

"Oh, on the contrary, I am, but it is obvious you are quite distressed so tell me what you want to say and then ill decide if I want to hex you or not."

"You don't seem like you are a deranged mad woman."

"Am I supposed to be?"

"You've been locked in here for three days refusing to speak to anyone. So yes, you are."

"Well, I just didn't feel like talking to anyone. I just wanted to be by myself."

"You were upset with me."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You were crying."

"Yes, and?"

"You're pregnant."

"10 points to Slytherin for being a complete genius."

"Why are you being so indifferent?"

"Am I supposed to care why you are bothering me?"

"Uh, yeah you are."

"Well, I hate to bruise your ego even more, but I don't."

"You don't!"

"Nope."

"You let me in."

"To get you to go away."

"That makes no sense."

"No, it makes perfect sense."

"You're crazy."

"I disagree."

"Well, then enlighten me on why that works."

"I don't let you in, you try over and over and over, and never leave me alone until you say what you say. If I let you say it, even though I don't care, you say it an leave. It effectively gets rid of you."

"That's ridiculous."

"Nope. And you know it."

"You frustrate me."

"That's ok, you frustrate me to. Now what do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"And what exactly what are you sorry for?"

"Everything."

"That's quite vague and ambiguous."

"For or fight a couple of days ago, and for being a prat all my life. And for reading your journal."

"Hm. That is a bit more specific."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"I apologized."

"Yes, yes you did. And?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Well, why should I?"

"Because I feel bad."

"That isn't a good reason."

"Because I don't want you to be mad at me."

"That's a tiny better reason."

"Because I kinda want to be friends with you?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"A statement."

"And what is that statement?"

"I kinda want to be friends with you."

"Kinda?"

"Ok, so I want to be friends with it."

"This is an interesting development."

"An interesting development?"

"Yes, that is what I said."

"So am I forgiven?"

"I think I must forgive you."

"You must?"

"Yes. I must."

"Why the need?"

"Because I have to go to Diagon Alley and I can only go if I go with you."

"Why is that?"

"Because you have to take care of me and take me where I need to go. And that means I can't leave without you."

"So you are forgiving me to go to Diagon alley."

"I believe that is what I said."

"That is horrible!"

"Horrible?"

"I thought you felt bad that I feel bad!"

"So you do feel bad?"

"That, that's beside the point."

"On the contrary, it is the point."

"Yes, I feel bad."

"And that is why I forgive you."

"So you really do forgive me?"

"Ha, I forgave you a while ago."

"You did, did you?"

"Yupp, when I realized it was my fault for walking in on you. I would have been mad to."

"So when was this?"

"Oh about two days ago?"

"Are you bloody serious?"

"Nope. Sirius, your uncle is dead. He is also Harrys god father. I'm Hermione."

"Not funny."

"Really? I thought it was."

"Whatever."

"So yes, two days ago."

"So why didn't you say anything?"

"I was waiting for you to apologize."

"But you said it was your fault."

"Yeah, but you still did yell at me and say some mean things."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

"How's the baby?"

"None of your business."

"Ok whatever. Ill ask when you aren't crabby."

"Ok, do whatever you want."

"Oh I will. I am Malfoy by the way."

"Oh, no, I hadn't noticed!"

"Oh stop the sarcasm."

"Don't think I will."

"Ok. You said you needed to go to Diagon Alley?"

"That is what I said."

"Well, why don't we go later today?"

"Why not now?"

"Uh, it's four in the morning."

"Is it really? Hadn't noticed."

"Uh, yeah."

"Why did you wake me up so early?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"You couldn't have waited until I was up?"

"Uh…"

"Ah whatever. Well, I'm going back to sleep."

"Why?"

"Uh because you woke me up at four in the morning! And I need a full day in Diagon alley. I need to spend a day out and about."

"Uh ok…"

"Now get out of my room."

"Whatever you say Granger."

"Goodbye Malfoy."

"Later Granger."

Malfoy left the room and I smiled at our conversation. He isn't that bad after all. He just has a major temper and can be a spoiled brat. Well, Diagon Alley will be fun, I think.

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_What did you think? Review please!_

_Haha, so I actually ended up sleeping for 15 hours last night! Crazy right? I had a super long awesome dream about Tom Felton. He took me to a red carpet premier as his date! I was sad when I woke up! So yesterday I got a haircut, and new feathers in my hair. I used to have a bright blue, a purple, a purple and black grizzly and a black and white grizzly. But now I have GRYFFINDOR colors! A red one, a gold emu, a red and gold grizzly, and a gold and black grizzly. I think there is a purple one in there as well. Haha._

_You know what makes me sad? When people add me to 'alert' but don't review! Please review!_

_Well, I am going to go write the next chapter. Hopefully I can get it up tonight. Also, I do need to write more chapters for my other stories. I feel bad for not updating them…_

_Later!_

_~Hawkshadow~_


	12. Quills and Mint and Chip IceCream

A/N

I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update. But here you go!

Reviews make me _**VERY VERY **_happy. Do you want to make me happy? Then Review! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

After I had barged into Hermione's room apologizing, I felt so much better, like a great weight had been lifted off my chest. It was now around ten in the morning, and I was taking her to Diagon Alley.

"Granger! You ready? Let's go!"

"I'm coming Malfoy! Hold on just a second!" I waited patiently and then my jaw dropped as she walked out of her room looking absolutely divine.

"Oh, you look nice."

"Thanks Malfoy. I didn't know you had it in you to compliment me."

"Oh I'm full of surprises."

"Ok, yeah sure you are, but let's get going."

I held out my arm to her. "Comeon."

"Uhh..."

"It's called side along apparition."

"I know what it is! I can apparate myself thanks."

"Nope, the wards in the house don't allow it. Now lets go."

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this!" she grabbed my arm begrudgingly and we disapparated, and appearing in the leaky cauldron. We walked to the back and slipped into Diagon Alley.

"Come on! Let's go get quills, I'm all out!" she started walking off Talons and Quills, and I had no choice but to follow her. I walked into the shop, and walked over to where she was drooling over an exquisite quill.

"I would really love to get this, but it's much too expensive. I have the money, but it isn't practical." She sighed in disappointment, and grabbed some plain general quills and made her way up to the counter. "I'd like to get these, please."

"Of course dear, of course." The male behind the counter simpered at her, with a look on his face that I didn't like at all. Deciding at once I sauntered up the counter with the quill she wanted in my hand. I set it on the counter and sneered at the assistant.

"She will be getting this as well."

"Malfoy, I told you I couldn't get that, it's much too expensive!"

"Yes, well, you aren't the one paying for it." I placed my hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off, and as the sales associate noticed me he withered visibly.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. How may I assist you today?"

"I will be paying for this." I replied snarkily. I had no time for lecherous perverted old men.

"I can't let you pay for me!" she sputtered indignantly.

"Well, I would do anything for my sweetheart wouldn't I?" the sales assistant glared venomously at me.

"Miss, is this true? Are you with Mr. Malfoy?" I sensed Hermione about to protest, but I squeezed her shoulder to let her know I would explain later.

"Uh yeah."

"So I've got this sweetie." I smiled down at her, payed for the quills, and gave the man one last scathing look.

"Good day Mr. Malfoy."

"Yeah sure, whatever."

I grabbed her hand and walked her out of the store but as soon as we were outside she turned and slapped me.

"Draco Malfoy, how DARE YOU?" I am not a girl that you can treat like that. I am not a girl that you can just smooth talk your way into-"

"Granger relax, I was saving you."

"SAVING ME FROM WHAT EXACTLY?"

"The man behind the counter."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"That guy was just let out of Azkaban a while ago for inappropriate conduct towards young females. I saw the way he was looking at you."

"Oh, well, I still could have taken care of myself."

"Cant you just thank me?"

"You have the biggest ego I have ever seen. I'm surprised you can even get through doors."

I rolled my eyes, and I dragged her down the street. "Let's go get ice cream, I really would like some."

"Oh fine, whatever you say Malfoy." She smiled at me and we walked over to Floriun Fortisques Ice Cream Parlor, and I bought two pints of Mint and Chip. We walked outside and sat on the curb eating out ice cream.

"Thanks, you know, for the ice cream. It really is nice." She blushed shyly at me.

"It's the least I can do. It's not as if I've been the nicest person to you."

"Yeah, well it really does seem as if you've changed."

"Thank you for that. Its not often that I feel I can open up."

"Yes, well, sometimes you have to let go of your pride."

"That's a lot harder then you think Granger."

"Why is that Malfoy?"

"When your whole life is based on having pride, letting go is like, you not answering a question in class. A question that a _**teacher**_ asked. Could you do that?"

"Uh.. No. I couldn't."

I laughed, oh Granger. Her and her obsession with school. We sat there for quite a while, eating out ice cream and talking, and I was getting ready to stand up when a scathing voice called out "Hermione? What are you doing here? And with Malfoy? What the bloody hell?"

I looked up and saw the last people I would ever want to see. Scar Head and the Weasel.

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_MWAHAHA cliff-hanger! Sorry it took long again. It might take two days for the next one to get posted; I'm going to a friend's bday party. It's a sleep over! Yay! I hope I got the ice cream parlors name right. Oh well._

_Anyways, like always reviews make me happy, so click that purpleish button at the bottom and leave me a nice message! You can say something about the story, or something about my comments, or even tell me something about yourself! I would love to know. Well, ill be off!_

_~Hawkshadow~_


	13. Men at Blows

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Well, here is the next update for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

I was sitting with Malfoy, and we were talking, and I sensed he was about to get up to go to another store, when I saw two people I thought I would never see again; Ron and Harry.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? And with Malfoy? What the bloody hell?"

My head jerked up to meet there's, and the blood rushed from my face. Holy shite. "Uh hi guys, what's up?"

"We were just going to the Quidditch store to replace my gloves. What the hell are you doing here? With Malfoy?" Ron glared at Malfoy venomously.

"Well, I'm uh, I'm staying with him for the summer."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Well, you see it's a long story..."

"Well why don't you start explaining then?" he crossed his arms, his hair practically snapping with electricity.

"Well, um, my parents aren't exactly my real parents, and well, Malfoys mother is my godmother, and I well am actually living with my aunt and uncle, quite like you harry. And well, that's kinda what's going on."

"That is so stupid. You are actually saying that your 'parents' are your aunt and uncle, and that Malfoy's mother is your godmother. That is the biggest bunch of crap I have ever heard. Malfoy's mum is so obsessed with pureblood crap; do you really think I would believe that she would be a godmother to a muggle?"

"Well, see, my father was actually pureblood, and my mother was muggle born, so I'm a half blood." I bit my lip, agitated. Did he really expect me to know so much about this? And why do I have to explain this to him? He obviously chose not to be my friend, he obviously wants nothing to do with me. Why in the world do I have to explain myself to him?

"It's true. Why the bloody hell do you care? I know all about you. You walked out of Hermione's life, so you gave up the privileges to knowing about her life." Suddenly Malfoy was defending me, and voicing the thoughts I couldn't admit. He stood up, walking closer and closer to Ron, his eyes ablaze with fiery rage.

"Get the hell away from me Malfoy." Rons face was an ugly purple color.

"Why should I? You are the scum of the earth. You don't even deserve to be around Granger. Or me, for instance. You walked out of her life, especially when you knew she was pregnant."

"You know about that? How the hell do you know about that?" he sneered at me, but I could tell the shock and confusion in his eyes

"I happened to tell him." At this I stood up, and walked forward to meet Ron and Malfoy almost at blows.

"You? You told him? What that's-" Rons face turned even darker in anger, his fists clenching.

"Yes, I told him, because I trust him. Unlike you." I was fuming, and I desperately wanted to slap him full across the face.

"You trust him? That bloody git? After he called you 'mudblood' all those years, and he tormented you and mocked you. Why would you side with him over us?"

"Well, for your information, Ronald Billius Weasley, he has given me more reason to trust him at this moment. You, you abandoned me, even when you knew I was pregnant with _**your**_ child. You refused to speak to me, and refused to be around me. You walked out of my life, and until you have the decency to apologize and come crawling back to me on your knees, I don't want to see you ever again. And that goes for you Harry James Potter." I brushed past Ron, and started walking down the street towards Florish and Blotts.

"Granger, wait up!" I heard Malfoys voice calling me, and I slowed down my break neck pace to allow him to catch up to me.

"Hey Malfoy. Sorry about that. I can't believe you had to deal with those… those… bloody prats!" I released a feral growl, I really hated them so much right now.

"No, its ok. I understand your anger. He wronged you, don't defend your actions. If you hadn't stepped in, I would have hexed him into oblivion." I saw a faint glimmer of affection flash in his eyes before they closed off to me once more.

"Really? You would have hexed him for me?" I was confused that he would have taken such a _**noble **_action on my behalf. But then again, this was Malfoy we were talking about, and would gladly take any excuse to hex ron that he could take. But he did say that he changed, and I really would like to believe him.

"Well, yeah. I don't care who you are, a lady deserves to be defended. Especially by a bastard that takes advantage of you, leaves and expects to be let back into your life."

"You seem really passionate about this. Is it something that has happened to you personally?" Curiosity sparked inside me, there was so much about Malfoy that I had no idea of. I knew some of the stuff with his father, but most of his past, his likes and dislikes I knew nothing about.

"Yes, well, nothing I would like to talk about right now."

"Oh well, ok, lets go look at books." I withdrew my question hastily, afraid that I had hit a nerve. _The last thing I need right now is a excuse for Malfoy to be mad at me._

Un wanted as they were, the thoughts of Malfoy haunted me as I walked into Florish and Blotts.

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_So did you guys like it? I know I updated this next chaper really fast, faster then normal. Its not that long, but I apologize for it. my friends want to use the computer at it is 1:40 in the morning! If you guys want, (**YOU WILL HAVE TO REVIEW TO GET**) I will write the scene of florish and blotts and put it in this chaper, or I will just have a short updated chapter of just Florish and Blotts. Please tell me your opinion., I love hearing your guys opinion._

_Well, we are going to watch tangled, after a long long game of truth and dare. One of mine was I had to act out a scene from the Goblet of Fire. I loved that one. Well, ta-ta for now._

_Please as always, review! I want to hear your thoughts. Love you guys!_

_~Hawkshadow~_


	14. Contemplating Questions

**A/N**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY TO ALL OF YOU! I am a horrible author, and I haven't updated in forever! I just got into some roleplay, and then school started for me, and I have been so busy! I feel really really awful about not updating, and I sincerely apologize! Plus, my computer has been crashing and all this crap. **

**SO! Here is chapter 14, long awaited and much deserved!**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

I don't know what had come over me back there. I just almost exploded! Defending Granger to the Weasel? What was that? That was… I don't even know what that was. Was I actually developing feelings for her? Did I actually care about her? I shook my head, adamant. No, that was crazy talk. But then I had to let slip about my father, even though she didn't know if was about him.

Sighing I followed her into Flourish and Blotts.

As we walked through the door, the bells tinkled cheerfully and Granger rushed forward inside excitedly.

"Calm down Granger. Don't want to knock anything over by accident now would we?" I snickered, amused.

"Oh shut it Malfoy. It's not like your any better!" her eyes were flashing with rage, and she crossed her arms livid.

I held up my hands in mock defeat. "Whoa Granger. Relax. It was just a joke. A simple joke. One at your expense, but a joke none the less."

She was still glaring at me but backed off frowning and I snickered. "Don't make fun of me Malfoy. I don't like it and I won't tolerate it. Especially if we are going to be friends.

"Friends? Us? Yeah right. Don't kid yourself darling."

"Yeah, sure. That's why you were so desperate to talk to me." Her eyes were full of mirth as she smirked at me.

Rolling my eyes I sneered. "So you're allowed to make fun of me, but I cant make fun of you?"

She nodded laughing. "Good boy, that's correct!"

"By the way, you got that wrong. I am extremely graceful."

Her laughter exploded out of her, nearly making me jump. "You? Graceful? Don't make me laugh! Oh wait, I already am laughing!"

I clutched a hand to my chest frowning, pretending to be wounded. "Hey, you have no idea what I'm like!"

"Then why don't you let me find out?" Her abrupt change in mood made me uncomfortable, and I pondered her words.

Why don't I let her in? What is stopping me from letting her inside my life? _Because she is a mudblood._ The answer came to me, but I quickly dismissed it. But what did that mean? That she had dirty blood? If what my mother said was true, she was pureblood. Her father was a pureblood, and her mother was a muggleborn. That defiantly didn't make granger a muggleborn. And I don't think that made her a half blood either. That's when you have a wizard and a muggle as parents. And what did blood matter anyways? What did it really matter? She had always beaten me in tests, and was, I hate to admit, smarter and more talented then me. So why does her blood determine her a second class citizen?

My whole life, my whole upbringing was being shaken to the core, to the very foundation. My father was abusive, he was a cheater, and he was a liar. My mother was a blood traitor, hanging out with mudbloods. And worst of all, Granger, mudblood know it all Granger, was a pureblood. And what was I? Who was I exactly? What did all this make me? How did this affect me? What had I become? What had I let my parents force me to become? I was a monster. A prejudice monster.

I paused biting my lip. When had I ever done something kind? When had I ever done something in my interest that wouldn't benefit my father, my family, my Malfoy name? When had I ever done something that I wanted that wouldn't have a negative effect on others? Simply because I wanted to? Why had I bullied all those kids, and stole and cheated and lied? Simply because I could? And why? Because I was a Malfoy? Because I was Draco Malfoy, heir to a fortune? What did that make me? Who was I? What had I become?

"Malfoy?" Her soft voice pierced my internal monologue, my self hate. Frowning, I looked into her brown eyes.

"What?" I nearly growled at her.

"Just forget I said anything alright? I'm going to get these and we can go back to the manor, ok?" she gestured to the books she was holding and I wondered distantly when she had got them.

"Yeah ok." I followed her up to the counter, where she purchased her items and then I disapparated with her back to the manor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm so sorry it's so short!**

**Again, I'm so sorry about the time between this update and last! *sighs* I'm a horrible person, I know! BUT! If you are on facebook check out Administration of Harry Potter Roleplay. All one group! I'm on there, and I'm three characters. You really should go audition! School started for me, so I won't be able to update much! And I really apologize about it.**

**I'm a little confused on the mudblood/halfblood/pureblood business. I understand that mudblood is non magical parents. And halfblood is both a magical and non magical parent. And pureblood is magical parents. But do grandparents count into that? It's very confusing. Oh well, just pretend that I know what I'm talking about! **

**I really do have to get going, bye for now!**

**P.S. I really love reviews! They make me happy! Please make me happy! :D**

**~Hawkshadow**


	15. A Bloody Mistake

**A/N**

**Ok, i am seriously SO SORRY for not updating sooner! My life has been so hectic, you have no idea. I promice i will be updating more and more often, and i seriously mean it. I will be explaining some of the stuff later if you wish to read! And sorry this is so short, i was planning a different thing to happen this chapter, but it is going to happen in the next chapter!**

**~Hawkshadow**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

I sat cross-legged on my bed pondering what Hermione had asked me at Flourish and Blotts. Why don't I let her in? I should at least give her a chance. Shaking my head I stood and crossed to the edge of my room and slipped into the hallway.

I walked softly down the hallway and slowly made my way to the music room and sat down at the piano and placed my fingers softly onto the keys, matching my voice to the lyrics.

_As I stand alone, _

_Sinking like a stone,_

_You can save me now,_

_I can't live without,_

_Tell me what should I do?_

_Can I get closer to you, _

_Tell me the truth,_

_Can I get an answer from you,_

_Show me a sign,_

_Here I stand with my heart in my hands, _

_And all I do,_

_To get closer to you,_

_To get closer to you, _

_And all I do,_

_To get closer to you,_

_And all I do,_

_To get closer to you,_

The music floated up and around, enveloping me and rose up into a melodious crescendo. The song wasn't exactly an accurate choice, but the melody was appropriate to the melancholy sadness inside me.

I couldn't place what I was feeling, but it was something akin to loneliness. But I didn't feel lonely. I don't need the company or approval of Hermione Granger, no matter what her blood status. I had always had Pansy, and she was enough drama for everyone.

Shaking my head I continued playing the melody and then it finally hit me. I cared for her. I honestly cared for Hermione. She was…. Everything I couldn't have. She challenged everything about me, and even though I wanted to kill her sometimes, I always felt exhilarated afterword's.

And when she was vulnerable around the dunderhead duo, I wanted to protect her. This was… weird. Why would I want to protect her? Pausing for a second I furrowed my brow. For some reason I felt compelled to visit the ballroom.

Why would I want to do that? Standing up I walked over to the door and glided silently into the hallway and stopped short when I heard weeping.

_Hermione!_

I ran into the bathroom and found her onto the floor weeping covered in blood.

"Ohmygod Hermione, are you ok?" I nearly flinched back as her bloodshot eyes flicked up to me burning with hatred and pain.

"I couldn't have a child of that monster inside of me." She snarled, wild with rage.

"Hermione, what, did you, is that, why are you covered in blood?" I inched towards her, desperate to help.

"The baby is gone." The words were thrown from her mouth with a ferocious hiss.

"You had an abortion?" My shock radiated out from me in waves, I didn't know she was capable of such things.

She paled immensely and tears filled her eyes. "I would never! No… a miscarriage." At this she started weeping again and I sank to the floor and gathered her into my arms.

"Shhh, everything is going to be ok." Hermione sobbed heavily into my shoulder as I sat there and comforted her.

"I was going to raise it." She looked up at me with big pleading eyes begging me to understand her pain.

"Hermione, its alright. I understand. But now, you can wait. You can get married with someone that loves you. And have a child with a supportive husband, raise a family." I looked down at her, surprised at what I was saying. Did I really believe that?

"You really think so?" Her hope poured out of her caramel eyes boring into me.

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, I do. I really believe that."

She blushed prettily, her lips tightening into an optimistic smile. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."

I nodded but didn't say anything. "Let's get you cleaned up. Ok?"

She laughed softly and nodded. "Alright."

I stood up and walked to the doorway. "Come to my room when you are done. I want to take you somewhere."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you… Draco."

I nodded, surprised at the use of my first name but not saying anything. "You're welcome Hermione."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok! How did you like it? Please please review! I love getting them!**

_Ok, for those of you who want to know whats been going on in my life here we go!_

_First off, i have been really busy with school and making sure my grades are high enough to get my permit (which im getting monday!) i am taking newspaper, where i am an editor, and our first issue came out wednesday! It is really awesome! I have had a lot of jerks and stuff dealing these past months, i am learning to play piano, and am just stretched thin! My brother moved back in and that has been really stressful as well. Thats just alittle of whats been going on (besides all the crazy boyness!)_

_Oh! I got into pottermore like, in September, so you should at me if you want! Im **SkyCat74** and **HollyFlame2**. Im a Slytherin._

**Anyways, i must be going, gotta write the next chapter. But i hope you liked this one, as Draco has some character development!**

**Please review!**

**Lots of Love**

**~Hawkshadow**


	16. A Revelation in the Library

**A/N**

**Here is your super long update i have promiced! enjoy!**

**xxoo**

**~Hawkshadow  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

Sighing I wiped the tears from my eyes as I climbed into the bath and cleaned the blood from my limbs. I looked around and found a washcloth and scrubbed harder to erase the remnants of blood, and the child away.

What had happened? Had I really just cried into Malfoy's shoulder? I couldn't comprehend what I was feeling. I had an intense indescribable churning in the pit of my stomach.

_I care about him. _

Unbidden, unwanted, the thoughts started pouring into my head.

Malfoy sitting on my bed, showing me his scars, and telling me about his past. Malfoy, defending me to Ron and Harry when he had no reason to. Malfoy, looking into my eyes with something that looks like affection. Malfoy has affection of me.

_Wait a second, that is, that is wrong. Malfoy doesn't care. Malfoy doesn't have feelings. Malfoy has a heart of ice._

Yet… everything up to this point has led me to believe that Malfoy isn't actually who I know. He is someone different, someone implacable. I couldn't understand him, he was a colossal mystery that I just couldn't solve, a puzzle I couldn't put together, a mess I couldn't unravel. He would say one thing, and then do another. I just couldn't keep up.

The methodic scrubbing kept me thinking, examining, and pondering. I knew my outlook on the situation was that I was hopelessly falling for Malfoy. He was just, so elusive that all I wanted was to be near to him, to be let into his secret life. I mean, I am living in his house and that certainly isn't enough for him.

What I didn't know was how he felt about me, and I honestly doubted I ever would. For goodness sake, even if I am a pureblood, I am still a Gryffindor and he is still a Slytherin. We are from two opposite lives, and nothing could ever overcome that. We just, don't mix. Sworn enemies and I honestly thought we could fall in love?

_Get a grip Hermione. Ron was the only guy who could ever love you, Harry has Ginny. You couldn't even keep Ronald, and you think you can snag Draco Malfoy? Yeah, right._

By this time, the water was a dirty pink from all the blood and sweat washed into the water. I looked into the water with a hint of disgust, and regret.

_That is all that is left of my brief fling with Ron… We will never be together. Ever. I had hoped that with the child he might come to terms and take me back and raise it with me but that isn't a possibility now._

Tears started to leak out of my eyes and I wiped them away quickly. There is no point crying now. Its over and lingering on the possibilities of fate that will never be will just induce depression.

I stood up, and climbed out of the bath and drained the water slowly watching it swirl down the drain with a detached fascination. I grabbed a soft dark green towel with silver monogrammed initials that were inscribed in a fancy script _D. A. M._

_Are these Malfoy's towels? _

Blushing furiously thinking of where exactly these towels had been I quickly rubbed myself dry then dried my hair with a simple spell. I walked out of the bathroom wrapped in the towel and ventured into my room where I quickly dressed and made my way to Malfoy's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

I walked into my room and shut the door as I heard Hermione draw up her bath, and collapsed onto my bed.

_I care about her. Why else would I allow her to cry into my shoulder like that, why else would I be concerned about her? This is ridiculous; I can't be seriously having affection for her. She would never care for me, I'm a monster. I can't get involved with her, it is just too dangerous. She may be pureblood, but, she is a Gryffindor. I am a Slytherin, we just don't work. I can't consider actually having feelings for her. Just my fate that I would fall for the one girl I couldn't have. Why do I like her?_

Why did I like her? She was a mystery, a puzzling concept that I never had an answer to. She flitted in and out of my mind with stealth and surprise, she caught me unaware. She got inside my head, underneath my mask. She made me vulnerable and frustrated and just, she was my undoing. And instantly a thought came unbidden to me.

_Was this how Snape felt about Lily Evans?_

Snape, as my godfather, took on the responsibility of educating me on women. You know, the typical sex talk. He warned me never to fall in love, it never ended well. He had told me about his love for the muggleborn Lily Evans, and how she was his undoing. At first when I learned he had loved a muggleborn I was shocked and appalled, but now, I'm not so sure.

Shaking my head I dispelled those dangerous thoughts from my mind. It did no good to dwell onto the past, and lost loves that weren't even mine.

Distantly I heard Hermione drain the bath, but I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to really care.

_The big problem here is that she could never care about me. I'm a monster. I am, I am evil. She could never develop feelings for me, so why am I dwelling on the thoughts of what can never be?_

I continued to wrestle with disturbing thoughts until there was a soft knock on my door. I stood up and walked across the room and opened the door and there was Hermione, standing there in a soft white sundress looking like an angel.

_Like an angel? Merlin Draco, get a grip on yourself._

"You wanted to show me something?" Her chocolate brown eyes were curious, and she stood there nervously as if I was going to expel her from my presence. _What kind of monster am I really?_

"Yeah, I was just going to give you the second extended tour of the house. Mostly the places you haven't gotten a chance to see yet. If that's alright with you." I turned my face away from her embarrassed by my nervous energy.

"I would love to!" Her voice was bubbly and enthusiastic and as I turned to look at her, her face was lit up as she beamed at me.

"Good. Let's go." I brushed past her, frustratingly nervous with forced me to be unnecessarily cold. Her face fell, and I felt a twinge of regret. Shaking it off, I led her up to the fourth floor which was inhabited by mostly the library. As I stood aside to let her pass into the room I heard a wondrous gasp from her.

"I knew you had a library, and I knew it was big but I never knew it could be this big!" She moved past me, staring up in awe at the rows and rows of novels.

"I guess. My mother loved to read, and I also love to read so it was a mandatory thing that my father built for us. The only nice thing he did really. Well, the only unconditional unselfish thing he did for us."

I walked over to stand behind her, and she turned to look at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"Draco, I'm sorry." She stopped, and looked confused on why she had used my first name, and I was confused to, but I didn't mind really.

"Don't be. I'm fine." At this I laid a hand on her shoulder and paused, pondering my words. "Don't you want to look at the books I have? I know you must be dying to." She nodded, still confused and I gently grabbed her elbow gideing her through the shelves. I stopped in the middle of the history section.

"Draco, are we, are we friends?" Her question was laced with sadness and hesitation as if I was going to tell her now.

I pondered it for a second then nodded. "Yes Hermione. We are friends."

"You really mean it?" Her eyes lit up with a hidden hope, as if she wanted us to be friends, and more then friends.

"Yes. Why would I lie? And why wouldn't we be friends?" The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them then mentally berated myself. What kind of question was that?

Hermione stared at me as if I was dumb, or sick. "Why wouldn't we be friends? Oh lets see, you made fun of me for years at school, I am a Gryffindor, and you are a Slytherin. We have been enemies for our whole time going to school together. I was nothing more then a mudblood to you. Why wouldn't we be friends?"

I paled, worried she was mad, but after a close examination of her face she was merely skeptical. "Hermione, you aren't a mudblood, and well, I've come to realize that bloodstatus doesn't exactly matter."

She let out a disbelieving scoff. "I highly doubt that."

"It's true Hermione." I stared at her intently, wishing her to ask me, but not daring to move.

Raising one eyebrow she stared at me in suspicion. "Prove it."

And with that before I could lose my nerve, I stepped forward, grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**SOOOOOO How did you like it?**

**Big kiss from Malfoy!  
><strong>

**PLEASE PLEASE give me a nice big review, it would make my day!**

_I dont think i will be able to update for at least a week because this week is going to be crazy busy! Tomorrow i am most likley going to go take my permit test, tuesday im getting Inheritance (Eragon book four!) and wednesday i will most likley be forced to youth group and the rest of the week i will be working on my Essay due friday._

**SO give me lots of revies please please?**

**Pretty please?**

**Lots of love, **

**~Hawkshadow**


	17. Kisses and Confessions

**A/N**

**Without further ado, here is the next part! **

**P.S. I'm sorry I left off at the kiss, but I hopefully made up for it with this chapter! Please review!**

**Also, since I haven't in a while I will once again say, if you know it I don't own it. Unfortunately. **

**~Hawkshadow**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

Slowly I reached out and knocked softly on his door, twiddling my thumbs. I was just about to give up when the door flung open and there he stood, his eyes puzzling something deep.

"You wanted to show me something?" My question came out slow and timid, scared of my realization, terrified he wanted nothing to do with me. My angst must have showed through because his face darkened in despair, but quickly masked it.

"Yeah, I was just going to give you the second extended tour of the house. Mostly the places you haven't gotten a chance to see yet. If that's alright with you." At this he turned his face away from me and my heart sank to my feet. Was I really that unpleasant to look at? I shook my head, and replayed probably a little too enthusiastically.

"I would love to!" He then turned to look at me, and something was reflected in his eyes, but I couldn't place it.

"Good. Let's go." He brushed past me, and I became frustrated to no end. My face fell, and I had no choice but to follow him up to the fourth floor.

He was taking me to the library I deduced suddenly. In a split second he paused in the doorway and I hesitatingly walked past him and let out a wondrous gasp. It was beautiful.

"I knew you had a library, and I knew it was big but I never knew it could be this big!" I stared up in awe at the rows and rows of novels, ecstatic beyond belief.

"I guess. My mother loved to read, and I also love to read so it was a mandatory thing that my father built for us. The only nice thing he did really. Well, the only unconditional unselfish thing he did for us."

I sensed him walking up behind me, and I turned to look at him, sorrowful at his past.

"Draco, I'm sorry." I stopped, and looked at him confused on why I had used his first name. He was confused to I could tell, but he didn't comment on it so I assumed he didn't mind really.

"Don't be. I'm fine. Don't you want to look at the books I have? I know you must be dying to." At this he laid a hand on my shoulder and a flush crept up my neck. I nodded still confused and the then gently grabbed my elbow and pulled me over to the history section.

"Draco, are we, are we friends?" I asked him softly, and the question was laced with sadness and hesitation. I really didn't want to be told no. I could see him pondering it for a second and then he nodded. "Yes Hermione. We are friends."

"You really mean it?"

"Yes. Why would I lie? And why wouldn't we be friends?" Did he really just ask me that?

"Why wouldn't we be friends? Oh lets see, you made fun of me for years at school, I am a Gryffindor, and you are a Slytherin. We have been enemies for our whole time going to school together. I was nothing more then a mudblood to you. Why wouldn't we be friends?"

I saw him pale, with possible worry but I was merely skeptical. "Hermione, you aren't a mudblood, and well, I've come to realize that blood status doesn't exactly matter."

"I highly doubt that." I scoffed, slightly affronted. Did he think he could pull that crap over me? I think NOT.

"It's true Hermione." He stared at me intently, his grey eyes boring into mine. If he really meant it then he wouldn't object to proving it. I'm not sure where exactly I am going with this but, here goes nothing.

Raising one eyebrow I stared at him in what I hoped was a intimidating manner. "Prove it."

Something flickered in his eyes, and before I could think anything of it he stepped forward, grabbed my waist and kissed me passionately.

_Malfoy was kissing me. Draco Malfoy was kissing me._

I let out a slight gasp and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer, and he let out a soft moan without breaking contact. The moment he parted his lips I was able to slip my tongue inside his mouth and this time he was the one who gasped in surprise.

He let his tongue wrestle with mine for a few minutes but his was undoubtedly the winner. He slid his hand up my waist, resting underneath my ribcage. I pulled away, wishing things could go further but I just wasn't ready.

"Draco…" His name slipped past my lips, sweet and delicate.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." The words left his mouth in a convincing manner yet I found them extremely hard to believe, he didn't _look_ sorry.

"Don't apologize for something you aren't sorry for." I smirked at him and his mouth slipped into a smug look.

"You're right. I'm not sorry, and I won't apologize again. This time, you are mine. Not weasel's, and definitely no one else's."

I raised my eyebrow at his words and placed my hands on my hips in a defensive look. "Oh really, and who ever said you have control over me? I am no ones, and especially not yours. You can't just claim me like you would claim a seat on a train."

His face fell, and I immediately felt bad for messing with him and opened my mouth to say so when he stepped forward and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. "No, you aren't. I got ahead of myself."

He shook his head in frustration. "I don't know what I was thinking kissing you. Like you could care for me. When have I ever given you a reason to care for me? I am the thing you should fear the most."

At this he went to take his hand off of my face but I reached up and covered his hand with mine. "You have given me many reasons to trust you these past few weeks. You are the only reason I'm here alive right now."

I gave a slight shudder and the implication of my suicidal thoughts during the summer, and it didn't slip past Malfoy at all.

"What do you mean?" Concern flickered in his eyes as he pondered my words.

"I wanted to kill myself." I honestly didn't think he could mess up that implication.

"But why?" His forehead furrowed in concern.

"I had no one. Not Harry, not Ron, not my parents. Ginny was with Harry, and besides them I have never really had any friends at Hogwarts." I lowered my eyes to stare at the floor, avoiding looking at him.

He stared at me for a long time not saying anything, and I hated myself for looking vulnerable in front of him, no matter what just happened between us.

"I can't say that I was there for you because honestly I never was. I never wanted to me, in fact I relished in your misery. But now, I can truthfully say you are my only friend. The only person I can trust."

The start of his sentence started to anger me, but when he reached the end I relaxed. "Do you really mean that?"

He nodded and with the other had that wasn't cupping my cheek he grabbed my hand. "I care for you Hermione. I never thought I would be able to but here I am."

At this I nodded, because this I understood. He obviously cared about me in some form, that much was obvious. He wouldn't be here now if he didn't. The question is why.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He stared at me confusion darkening his eyes.

"Why do you care? Why me? Why now?"

"Well.." He obviously had no answer to this question, and I didn't feel like pressing him further.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter." I shrugged refusing to show that the question was festering within my mind.

"No. it does matter. You asked, and I will answer you." He bit his lip softly pondering the question.

"It's no big deal. It's not like I need to know."

"Yes, but I want to tell you. I guess it's because you are the only one who has tried to care about me, the real me. No one else has. I mean it's all been about the money or the power, and never about real friendship. And well, my mother has been trying to get me to see past petty prejudices to uncover the person that is really there. And you have helped me to do that."

His answer shocked me, even though I was expecting something like that. "Is that really what you think?"

"Why would I lie to you? What good would it bring me? I gain nothing, if anything I lose pride."

I nodded, accepting this answer. The Malfoy's were all about pride. And I sincerely doubt that this new Malfoy is humble enough to lie to make himself look more foolish.

"Thank you for telling me this. It means quite a bit to me." He nodded and pulled me deeper into the library.

"These are all history novels. I doubt they will be much use to you, because you have most likely read anything here." I paused and pulled a thick dusty novel from the shelves, stared at it then resolved to come back and read it later.

"I do like history though. You know one of my favorite books is _Hogwarts a history_ correct?"

"Yes, I do. You always had your nose stuck in that book, ever since the first day at Hogwarts." He laughed dryly.

"So you've been stalking me oh mighty one!" I playfully shoved his shoulder.

"No, simply being observant. You should try it some time. You are quite narrow minded." He smirked at me, daring me to respond.

"Oh yeah, 'Mr. I'm so high and mighty everyone is beneath me and should lick my boots?'" I poked his stomach and he looked at me with wounded eyes.

"I was not like that."

"You so were. The fact you were in Slytherin didn't help."

"Well excuse me Miss Gryffindor lioness princess. You acted as if the world should listen when you spoke."

"Says the arrogant person who hexed those who didn't."

"Yeah well some people can change." He looked relatively ashamed at this.

"Are you saying you have?"

"I told you earlier I did! Do you not believe me?"

"No, I don't think I do."

"How can I show you?"

I hesitated, and then smirked. "Kiss me again."

He smiled then leaned forward. "Gladly." And then his lips met mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

Hours passed with our effortless banter, our ready conversation. I was growing drowsy and was about to say something when Hermione yawned.

"We should probably go back to bed. It's been quite a long time." I said this softly and gently attempted to pull her to her feet but she was as stubborn as a mule.

"Carry me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Carry me." The words floated out of her mouth in a soft whisper, and her chocolate brown eyes bored into mine.

"Fine." I scooped her into my arms carefully, not wanting to hurt her, and I was surprised when her arms reached around my neck.

"Take me to your room."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to go to your room." She pouted prettily, and I could barely gather my wits enough to respond.

"No, Hermione."

"I just don't want to sleep alone tonight."

I nodded and carried her to my bedroom and laid her down gently and I climbed onto the bed beside her.

"I will let you sleep here with you tonight, but that's it ok?"

"O…k." Her eyes were shut and in a moment she was sleeping soundly. I stared at her and then smiling I closed my eyes and fell asleep next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So? You like? **

**Please review! Its always my favorite part. Every time I get one I squeal in excitement.**

* * *

><p><em>I DID get my permit, I only missed two questions! My first behind the wheel lesson was Wednesday. I also got Inheritance which I finished this morning. I was disappointed because he didn't give closer to some characters but oh well. I wrote a fan fic for one set of them today go check it out! Anyways, I had school off today, so I had a Harry Potter marathon and laughed at the cheesy acting and the faces of everyone in the first move. Ha!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, that's all for now. I will try to update soon, but I cant promice anything. Again, please review!<strong>

**~Hawkshadow**


	18. Dreams of Longing

A/N

I'm sorry for taking so long to update! Here is your next chapter!

Oh, THANK YOU **MACEUS** FOR BEING MY 100TH REVIEWER!

~Hawkshadow

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The rain sloshed softly against the window, as thunderclouds roared outside. I shivered, drawing my blanket closer around my shoulders, searching for a reason. I wasn't sure on what I was searching for, but the weather outside reminded me painfully of a certain man. <em>

_A man with stormy grey eyes, who I knew would appear. _

_The only constant in my ever changing, ever fading dreams of longing. I wanted him by my side, I wished for him, I longed for him. Yet, he was always out of reach._

_Staring at me with those storm grey eyes._

_A bolt of lightning lit up the room, and there he was standing in the corner of the room staring at me._

_Staring at me with those storm grey eyes._

_I knew what I wanted, and he knew as well. He wasted no time in striding over and sweeping me into his arms, warm strong arms that brought me safety. And he started into my eyes._

_Staring at me with those storm grey eyes._

_I don't know what I expected from him, a profession of love, a promise of the future, but what I didn't expect was a night full of heated passion. And the whole night he was there. _

_Staring at me with those storm grey eyes._

_His kisses of desire heated my body, and his moans of pleasure took me to the brink. The brink I had never reached before. I was screaming out his name in the blackness of the storm, my wave of pleasure lapping at his feet. And there he was._

_Staring at me with those storm grey eyes._

_The night was a first for me, in many ways. A first of extreme devotion, a stormy night, a ride of passion, and a unabashed longing. And always, he was there._

_Staring at me with those storm grey eyes._

_I never knew love could be like this, a statement of desire, tangled in green silk sheets. Soft like water upon my flushed skin, I stared into those storm grey eyes._

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start, my skin flushed and my hair arrayed in a frizzy mess. What the heck? I rubbed my face in confusion at the dream I just had. Shaking my head I looked around and noticed I wasn't in my bed, but was in Draco's bed.<p>

What… What happened last night? And then it all came back to me, in a rush of confusing tangle of images and sensations.

_We kissed. Draco and I kissed. He also carried me up here. Did I really ask to sleep with him?_

My cheeks flushed crimson as I remembered the scene. So that is why I'm in Draco's bed. And well, in Draco's bed is well…. Draco. And it seems he has a little morning problem. If it was any possible my cheeks turned a brighter pink.

_A little problem? More like a really big, really hard problem. Eep! Hermione stop thinking about _that_ of his… It may be big but- no! Stop!_

Suddenly he shifted and tightened his arms around me and murmured my name. Normally I would be thrilled but his little… _problem_ was getting me really quite embarrassed and excited only in ways I knew in the land of dreams.

But with his steady rhythmic breathing, I managed to fall back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The sun was nearing the horizon, and glorious colors filled the sky. A meadow of flowers filled my vision, and there she was, clothed in perfection. I knew what it was I wanted, I had yet to receive it.<em>

_As beautiful as an angel, as perfect as a veela, she held my heart in her porcelain hands. I longed to show her how much I cared, but my soul was that of a dementor. Not for her, not at all._

_And there she was, beckoning me over. _

_The sun set on us, the two of us. The only ones in the world. As night neared, the stars appeared. I showed he the star of my namesake, and she breathed a sigh of suppressed passion._

_The rest of the night passed in a flurry of passion, my wildest dreams coming alive in this goddess of love. This goddess of knowledge. _

_The entanglement of limbs, and kisses of desire were all that I knew in those hours of passion._

* * *

><p>I shot up in bed confused. What the? I looked next to me, traveling the length to the girl of my dreams lying next to me. And then I was suddenly aware of my morning… <em>issue.<em>

_Good thing she isn't awake right now._

Slightly embarrassed I got up, and traveled down to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast and to hopefully get rid of my little problem.

* * *

><p>AN

Ok, just a fair warning, I loved these dreams so much that I am using them for my other Dramione story, Untouchable! SO, go check it out all my peeps!

I really love reviews, and just so you know, you **DO** have an effect on this story! If you want something to happen, tell me in a review! You never know, your idea might make its way into my story!

Well now, I really must be off to do my English and Newspaper homework! Ta-ta for now!

Xoxo

~Hawkshadow


	19. Talks of Marriage and Furniture

**A/N**

**OMG GUYS. I am so so so so so so soooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I had the worst case of writers block. ANNNNND ive been really busy with school and such, and I have one full week and then finals week and then I am FREEEEE until I have to go back three weeks later. **

**Today I made a page for my fan fiction account: ****.www. facebook .com/pages/AshHawkshadow-FanFiction/227017837370842?sk=wall**

**You really should go like, because I can interact with my fans there. You can give me advice on where you would like this story to go, and just talk to me in general. So… Yes.**

**ALSO. Its all thanks to **apocalyptic mightymouse **for curing my writers block! Love you. xxxooo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Narcissa P.O.V.<strong>

I knew something was going on between the two of them. They had been oddly civil, in the weirdest ways, I heard no bickering from them, none at all. Snorting, I fixed the pillows on the giant bed and sat in thought.

I know Hermione was pregnant, and I knew she had a miscarriage, I am a mother, I notice these things. I also had suspicions of the two of them realizing their romantic feelings to each other.

Sighing I stood up and walked down a set of stairs pausing in front of Hermione's room, but after a second I opened the door slowly. I stepped inside quietly, and discreetly closed the door behind me. Walking forward, I meant to softly awake Hermione, but to my surprise she wasn't there.

_Now where could she be? Ah, Draco's room most likely. _

Shaking my head I then walked the way to my sons room, hoping that I didn't walk in on them in compromising positions, or indecently exposed. I slowly let myself in the room, but only to see Hermione sleeping softly, her chest rising and falling deep in the land of dreams. Draco's side of the bed was empty, and disheveled as he had just woke up.

_I should probably find him, I do need to speak with him, as I have important plans coming up. _

Absentmindedly I found myself in the kitchen, where Draco was cooking intently, or well, attempting to cook. He never was much of the cook.

"Draco, darling, why don't you let one of the house elves take care of that?"

With a start he spun around to look at me and sighed in frustration. "Mother, I want to cook it myself. If I let a house elf prepare it, it just wouldn't be the same."

"Why, though? Is there any particular reason that you must make it yourself? I thought you were averted to work."

"Its for Hermione mother." Draco let out a prolonged sigh.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, I wanted to bring her breakfast in bed."

"That really is sweet." I leaned causally against the counter top staring at him.

"Mum, don't say that." Draco's cheeks turned pink in moderate embarrassment and he tried to busy himself with cleaning up the mess he created.

"Well Darling, I have some unfortunate news." My fingers found their way to the golden ring on my middle finger, and started spinning it slowly around my finger.

"What could it be mother?"

"Unfortunately, I must leave for business, and will be gone for a few weeks. I know I am not around much, but you will be left here with Hermione. I need to know you are going to be alright for the few weeks I am gone."

Draco looked at me incredulously. "Where in the world are you going mother, that you will be leaving us alone for a few weeks?"

"Just a few places. I just, need to resolve a few things, and I needed to let you know before I leave."

"Mother…"

"Draco, honey, please. You are a young man, and I know you and Hermione aren't going to murder each other the minute I leave. I wasn't planning on staying so long, but I really had to make sure you guys became civil with each other. I know that you two didn't get along in school, Mrs Greengrass was telling me."

"Wait, since when do you talk to Astoria's mother?"

"Since you two are engaged."

"WHAT?"

"Draco, don't exclaim so loud."

"Mother, you just told me I'm BLOODY ENGAGED to Astoria. Astoria Greengrass for goodness sakes!"

I gave him a frustrated look. "You knew something like this was going to happen, with one of the pureblood girls in your house. The Malfoy name deserves nothing less."

"But- I thought you wanted me with Hermione!"

"Draco, honey. That was when I was a teenager, friends with Taylor. I always knew you would have to marry a suitable pureblood match for the sake of our family."

"What If I refuse?"

"Draco, if you refuse to marry the girl, I will simply cut you off. You _must_ marry Astoria."

"I don't love her mother."

"Love is of no importance in marriage."

"Mother-"

"Draco, you will marry Astoria. I command you of it. I have noticed you have developed feelings for Hermione of late, and while that is admirable, it cannot and will not last, do you hear me?"

"Mother I am 17, I can make my own choices."

"Not in this house you don't. I love Hermione like my own daughter, but I cannot have you in a relationship with her, do you hear me?"

"You are starting to sound like father-"

"I am not your father Draco."

"Obviously, he would have already killed Hermione."

"He wou-"

"He would have, and you know it. She isn't a high esteem pureblood woman, and he would be ashamed to have his perfect son in her presence. Why do you think I hated her all these years? It was for HIM, and for our family name. But no longer Mother. I am doing what I feel is right."

"Draco, it is more then just right and wrong! My sister-"

"Aunt Bellatrix isn't involved in this conversation."

"But she is. I am going to visit her, and I must have something news worthy to tell them!"

"Then tell them about the new bedroom renovations, or the gazebo in the back!"

"I will not exchange conversation about FURNITURE talking to my sister in Azkaban Draco."

"Well, I refuse to marry Astoria. I do not love her, and I never will. I am sorry mother, but that is out of the question."

"You will marry her Draco, and that is final."

"It is not final mother, and you know I will not give up this conversation."

I sighed in frustration; I did not mean to have a ridiculous argument with Draco about his marriage plans. "Draco, I really must be leaving. You will be on your own for a while, but I trust that you can manage not to burn down the place."

"I promise mother, nothing crazy." He rolled his eyes in exasperation, and I nearly smiled.

"Good bye sweetheart, I will owl you frequently. Please tell Hermione what is going on." With that I stepped forward and hugged him softy.

"Goodbye mother." He managed to give me a small awkward hug in return before pulling back, and with that I stepped away and left, leaving him to ponder my words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So what did you think? That was totally unexpected, even to me! If you liked it review, and please check out my facebook page, (the link is above.)**

**I will try to review more often, but I cannot promise anything! But, goodbye for now!**

**~hawkshadow**

_**Don't forget to review! **_


	20. The truth comes out

_A/N_

_Well, hey there. _

_Um, it's been quite a long time… And I'm EVER so sorry about that. I've been dealing with some personal issues, and stressing with school, and well, I kinda lost my flash drive with all my stories on it! (horrible right?) But, it's all ok, because I FINALLY found it…_

_*cue relieved sigh*_

_Well, yeah… Um, I might be a bit rocky, because I haven't written in a while, so stick with me, as I pick up the pen again. (metaphorically…) And as I attempt to find my ideas for this story again, as I'm not sure where I wanted things to go, when I left off about 5 months ago._

_I will elaborate more on things that have been happening at the end of this, if you wish to hear. _

_**BUT WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 20. Goodness knows you deserve it, I've kept it from you long enough.**_

(oh, and if you spot anything weird, like changes of characters names, or different fates then I said earlier, please tell me. I cant catch everything, and I'm afraid I don't remember anything.)

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

As my mother left the room, I narrowed my eyes in frustration. How dare she? How dare she put me in an arranged marriage?

I mean, I always assumed something like this would happen, when father was still alive. I mean, father always had excessive pure blood mania, to the point of insanity.

But mother was always a bit more… relaxed then father. I mean, once father passed, I assumed I would be allowed to pick my own wife. Not that I would really ever do that. I mean really.

A smirk flitted around my lips as I thought about my wild play boy days at Hogwarts, the birds falling at my feet to be with me. Most of the girls were beaten out by Pansy, as she was well, quite vicious with things when it came to me.

Shuddering, I turned back around to where my pathetic attempt at breakfast had turned into a charred simmering mess.

"Dammit." I swore loudly, and was responded with a disapproving tut.

"Draco… I thought you didn't swear."

Muttering under my breath I spun around and saw Hermione leaning against the table, looking at me inquisitively.

"Well, I don't usually. I mean, I was trying to make breakfast and Mother decided to waltz on in, and drop horrific news upon me and leave. Distracting me from well, breakfast."

Hermione looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "You. Making breakfast. Draco Malfoy doing actual work? I don't believe it. Where are… all your house elves?" She stopped abruptly and pressed her lips together in an annoyed manner.

"I know you have that…. S.P.E.W. stuff or whatever, and disapprove of house elves doing work. Don't try to hide it from me Hermione. Also, I well, wanted to try to do something nice for someone, as I don't, didn't really ever have cause before." I stared at her imploringly, daring her to deny me.

She let out a dramatic huff and laughed loudly. "You've got to me kidding me right?"

"Um…?" I wasn't sure what to say to that, what had I done wrong?

She stalked forward softly, like a jungle cat examining her prey. "Don't be ridiculous. How would you know about S.P.E.W.?"

"Well, I mean, it's a simple matter of…" I spluttered, growing ever more flustered as she neared me.

"It's a simple matter of what?" She purred softly, sliding her hands around my neck, pulling so close she was pressed up against me.

"Just that I well, I was in the habit of, I mean I constantly was, oh _stop_ that." I waved my hands around in the air, not wanting to get grease on her, well, not very much there clothing. I gulped.

"Stop what exactly? This?" She leaned closer, and brought my head down lower to hers.

"Hermione…" I spoke hesitantly.

"What?" Her chocolate brown eyes stared into mine, and I sighed, hating myself for what I was about to do.

"This. Touching me." I roughly shoved her away and strode angrily out of the room, fearful that I would succumb to my impulses and snog her senseless. Unfortunately for me, she couldn't take the hint and pranced after me.

"Stop, touching you? Draco…" Her wounded voice cut me deep and I rounded on her.

"Yes. Stop _touching _me. For as smart as you are, you sure are stupid some times." My scathing remark was uncalled for, and the minute I spoke it, I longed to take it back.

The hurt that reflected in her eyes was almost to much, and I opened my mouth to apologize when she snapped. "Fine _Malfoy_, do what you want. I don't want to soil your skin with my filthy mudblood hands, do I. Wouldn't want that would we."

She then turned on her heel and flounced from the room, and slack jawed I stared after her, before lunging after her.

"Hermione, look, Hermione wait." I managed to catch up to her in the hallway and grabbed her wrist, but all she did was turn around and wrench it from my grasp.

In a mocking tone, she imitated my cold voice. "Don't touch me Malfoy."

I stared at her, incredulous, and then I sighed and looked down, avoiding her eyes. "Look, I like you. Like, a lot. But when I said my mom dumped some stuff on me, I mean it. She well, pretty much forbade us. Us being us I mean. She said she loves you as a daughter, but well, I'm, kinda engaged."

A shocked gasp made my eyes fly up to hers as she stared at me in disbelief. "I can't believe you. You lying, stinking, dumb nut, tosh pot, clot pole-"

"It was my mother's idea."

"Your…?"

"Mothers, yeah."

"Why would you listen to her? I mean, you aren't some pansy, sissy boy are you? I mean-"

"Hermione, listen. When I say it was her idea, I mean, she _arranged _it. You know, that's why it's called an arranged marriage. Her and Marcella, that's Astoria's mom, have been planning it for years apparently."

"Astoria?" Her brown eyes were brimming with something I couldn't exactly place.

"Yes. Astoria Greengrass."

"Arranged marriage."

"Yes."

"And you just… agreed to this?"

"My mother threatened to disown me if I didn't."

"So?"

"I know. It doesn't sound really… good of me. But, I refused. And she said it isn't an option. And then she left. To visit _Aunt_ Bellatrix."

"Bellatrix?" She spat out the name, and her eyes filled with fear.

"Yes, Bellatrix. She is my Aunt, but as far as I'm concerned, she is no family of mine."

Hermione paused, and stared at me, almost as if she was evaluating me then stepped forward and laid her hands on my shoulders.

"Draco, if you really care about me, and well, I mean, we can make this work alright?"

I nodded slowly. "Of course. We can work things out. Also, Mother said she was going, and that she was going to be gone for at least a couple weeks. So, I mean we pretty much have done what we wanted, but the house is ours."

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIE._

_But it was getting kinda long, and I know you guys want something…. Anyways._

_**Pretty much, I've been dealing with major friend issues, and well, recently I was diagnosed with an eating disorder. I've been struggling through it these past few months, but I'm pretty much better… If you want to know more, feel free to private message me, I would love to hear from you guys.**_

_I've been really bad about updating, and I'm sorry. I hope you all can cut me some slack…_

_~Hawkshadow_


	21. Music in the Night

I apologize for this chapter, I haven't written this story in a long time and I think I lost touch of some of my characters. So bear with me, they might be OOC. Also, I might have some plot lines wrong…

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

Sometimes I really don't know why I bothered trying to impress Draco at all. He was extremely mysterious, with layers upon layers protecting his true thoughts. How he could do it, was really the question.

I had a habit of wearing my heart on my sleeve, so much so that everyone knew what I was thinking, or what I wanted. Of course, I am a girl and we are emotional, but me, I have always been more so.

And for the life of me I couldn't resist my inner mutterings saying that I wanted Draco. He was Draco to me now, it was obvious. Even in my innermost thoughts I couldn't escape the budding love I had for him.

And yes, it must be love. I mean, I thought I loved Ron, deeply, but look where that got me. Pregnant with his child, and he left me. Without a backwards glance. Even though the baby was gone, the only thing left of our love, I still couldn't bring myself to regret our fling.

But Draco, when had I truly realized I loved him? We was arrogant, snide, hurtful, prejudice, and everything else I detested in Ron. And yet, with Ron all of his repellent qualities were buried deep, deep inside, so when you found them it was much, much, much to late for you. For me. I had fallen to hard for him.

Draco was if anything, the opposite. To an extent I mean. At first glance it seemed he was only made up of those personality traits, and yet, the closer you got, the more you saw inside. I had only gotten glimpses of the man who I thought he was, glimpses past the ice cold, hard shell he kept up at all times. It didn't matter though, the more I saw, the harder I fell.

And to be fair, I really should cut him some slack. To be raised in this home, which really couldn't even be called a home, it wasn't friendly, it wasn't welcoming, with no one but yourself really instills a sense of abandonment, and not quite worthlessness, but close.

To live in this place, you couldn't be _worthless_, as the extravagance and taste for finer things blatantly insisted that being a Malfoy inherently made you better then the rest. And with spoiling Draco rotten, and yet depriving him of _human_ needs, must have turned him sour.

Bittersweet, I would think. To have everything you ever could want, but nothing really you care about.

To top it off, the idea of the arranged marriage. That he was to be married to Astoria Greengrass with no say in the matter whatsoever. To be deprived of one of the most beautiful natures of life, _love. _

I doubted Draco loved me, in fact, I _knew_ he didn't. How could he? I offered him nothing, and reminded him of everything he has been brought up to hate, to despise, and simply was a symbol of something he could never have.

Freedom.

I wonder what it must be like, to never have freedom. To be on a leash so long you can almost forget that you are on a leash, and yet, must come running at the slightest beck and call.

Sighing I shook my head, breaking out of the trance I had held myself in and stood up, stretching my stiff body. My bones creaked in protest and I smiled to myself grimly, as I left my room and wandered down the hallway to the music room.

Music was something I had never had, well, never had as much as I wished. My parents, well, my Aunt and Uncle really didn't fancy the idea of me wasting time learning musical arts.

So at Hogwarts, on nights where my thoughts would weigh me down to the point of depression, I would find my way to the empty room in a secret corridor. There I would teach myself how to play piano.

Music was a soother, a connecter, a bonder. It symbolized everything someone couldn't say out loud, and was evermore enchanting because of it.

At first, I was disappointed that I wasn't as good at the piano as I was everything else, but persistent, I kept through with it until I could play with my eyes shut. After a while I even started dabbling into composing myself.

I wasn't particularly good, from what I knew. I had never let someone else hear me play, as I never had the need to.

Harry didn't care for music, he never had and I honestly thought he never will. And Ron was as arrogant and rude in the world of unspoken melodies as he was in the world of spoken ones.

And apart from those two I really had no reason to show anyone else, as no one really was my friend apart from them.

I closed my eyes, ignorant of time passing or anything that didn't involve my fingers on black and white keys, reveling in the beauty of the noise enveloping my ears. So caught up, I failed to notice the nearly silent steps that indicated another presence in the room.

"You play beautifully." Draco's soft voice was suddenly in my ear, and I jumped, wrenching open my eyes, my heart pounding furiously.

"Excuse me?" I stared at him incredulously, what was he doing here?

He looked at me thoroughly, and chuckled softly. "The piano. I didn't know you could play." He slowly slid his hands in his pockets and mused quietly.

I ran a hand through my hair sighing softly and looked at him curiously. "No one does. It's not exactly something I'm public about."

"And why is that?" He blinked surprised, and his gaze was soft upon mine, eliciting a blush upon my cheeks.

"It has always been something personal to me, really. Something I can partake in to clear my head when my thoughts get to heavy." I lowered my eyes away from his, nervous to the scathing glance I was sure to receive. However, instead of scorn, I felt him lower himself next to me on the piano bench.

"What kind of thoughts?"

"Well, nothing really. You wouldn't want to know."

"No. I really do. Tell me."

I hesitantly turned my head to look at him and sighed, submitting to his pleading gaze. "It's when I feel like I could explode with the thoughts inside of me. It's usually when I start to feel sort of suicidal-"

"What?" Draco's outraged tone stopped me short, and I raised my eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes?"

He spluttered, so uncommon from his normal composed features and managed to spit out, "Suicidal?"

"No. Not really." I shot him a look communicating I was about to explain everything and he fell silent, deflating. "I have never _really_ been suicidal, just thought about it. And not even seriously. More along the lines of _Do I really matter,_ or _What is my purpose here_. That's when I sit down to play. My pain becomes infused with the music, and it says everything I cannot."

Draco looked at me his gaze filled with disbelief. "But how is that even possible, if you refuse to share it with anyone else?"

I scoffed politely. "It's just like keeping a journal, but more intimate."

I let him ponder over that for a few seconds and he nodded in agreement. "I guess you are right."

"Of course I'm right!" I shoved him playfully, with a soft laugh.

His eyes twinkled down into mine and I felt the blush come back full force. "Will you play me something?"

I hesitated, staring into his eyes, contemplating if he was joking or not, and when I decided he was serious I nodded.

I let him watch me as I lowered my hands to the keyboard and started playing a delicate tune. As the music rose into a melodious crescendo, I felt him smile next to me.

"You really do play beautifully."

I didn't need to look at him to know he spoke truthfully, and suddenly I became overwhelmed with my attraction to him.

Before I could say anything, I felt his hand cup my chin bringing his soft lips over mine. I let out a breathy sigh, passion and desire coursing through my veins, and involuntarily wrapped my arms around his neck.

He let out a deep wanton moan, his hands making their way to my waste and pulling me on his lap. Suddenly my senses came back to me and I jerked my mouth away from his.

"What are we doing Draco?"

"Well, I thought we were making out. You know, where to people kiss…" His joking tone faded off quickly when he noticed my serious gaze.

"You're _engaged_."

"So?"

"So you are engaged to someone that _isn't_ me. And you are kissing me. Why?" I placed my hands on his chest gently, my voice delicate and pleading.

"Because I care about _you_ and not her. It's you I want to be with and not her." At his confession his normally bloodless cheeks colored in embarrassment and I stared at him confused.

"What are you saying Draco?"

"I don't know what I'm saying alright? I just, I want you. I want to be with someone who actually understands me. Do you know how many times I've actually spoken to Astoria?" He ran a hand through his hair, frustration flowing off of him.

"Well, no-"

"Once! I've spoken to her one time, and that was because I had to turn her down to the Yule Ball."

I raised my eyebrow skeptically and he clenched his hands in exasperation. "She's ridiculously insane Hermione. She has been obsessed with me for _years_. And I just don't like her like that."

I laughed softly and gave him a small smirk. "I thought you loved with the girls would fawn over you, and drop at your feet."

He glowered at me and spoke with a sullen edge. "No. I don't. Sure, it is all fun and games until you realize how desperate and psycho they are all. Every single one of them, the good pureblood daughters they are all, are trying to find respectable pureblood husbands. Of course all of their mothers are pushing for me, but Theo and Blaise are perfectly acceptable as well."

"Theo?" I frowned, trying to remember who he was talking about, as the name didn't sound particularly familiar.

"Theodore Nott. He's in our year."

"Oh."

"Anyway, they all would stalk me, follow me to classes, wait outside the dorm rooms hoping to be warranted of my affections."

"Oh, poor baby." I laughed at his indignant expression.

"Don't mock me." He gently pushed my shoulder with a chuckle then composed his face again. "The point being, is I've never been in a real relationship where I actually _want_ to be with the other person. Well, up until you that is."

"Up until me what?" He couldn't possibly mean what I thought he meant.

"I have never been attracted to someone until you. I had the relationship with Pansy for diplomatic purposes only, but you, I actually enjoy being around you. And I for the life of me cannot figure out why."

I stared at him incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Completely. Hermione, I want to be with you. And I don't know why, because trust me, it must be as confusing to me as it is confusing to you, but I do."

"Draco, what about your mother?"

"She'll live."

"No I mean about cutting you off."

Draco bit his lip and stared at me softly. "If it means being happy, then I guess it is a sacrifice I will have to make."

I stared at him in complete shock. "You would give up _everything_, to be with me? Are you sure I can make you that happy?"

He nodded slowly and smiled hesitantly. "I don't know how, but when I am with you, everything is put into perspective. I realize, I really don't _need_ money to be happy. You and I, we can work this out together."

I nodded, agreeing with him, a splitting smile dancing upon my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**WOW. That was interesting to write. Huh. It really has been awhile. **

**Anyway, I hope that was long enough for you, and hopefully I can figure out where I want to take this story. Please review!**

**Also, follow me on tumblr,** _peanutbutterandink **(**_**my main one) and** _printedpassions _**(my one for writing)**

~hawkshadow


	22. Personal Authors Note

**For those of you just stumbling across this story, I advice you strongly not to read this. This isn't an update to my story. The last time I updated was 7/11/12, so because I am now adding this Authors Note in as a 'chapter', it is getting 'updated' and thus circling to the top of the pile.**

**I have been on a year long hiatus, for many reasons that I am going to discuss in this note. They arent exactly pleasant and they are extremely personal. This authors note is for the people who have been following my story for two years, (nothing against those of you who just found it, not at all), but this is a long written apology for my year of absence. **

**It is again, dark and personal. These people who are my dedicated audience have kept up with my personal life a bit for two years, and a really owe them this long apology. **

**I am not saying you cant read it, feel free to read on. You will be shocked however, to discover so much about me. And I apologize in advance for that. This will only be posted temporarily, i will be adding it onto a chapter when I have completed it, or i might just take it down completely I just couldnt find a way to message every one who has followed, kept up and been dedicated to this story for a long time.**

* * *

><p>Hello to all my dedicated followers out there reading this. I know it is has been a while. Over a year. And I am sorry, unbelievably sorry.<p>

I cannot express how sorry I am. This story is like my child, and I love it so much. And it pains me to have abandoned it so. But so much came up this year, that I cannot even bear to admit.

In a few previous chapters I told you I was diagnosed with an eating disorder. That was summer of last year. Well, that was a big load of shit. I wasn't **diagnosed **with anything. Oh, yeah, I had bulimia alright, for 6 months strong, but not one person knew about it. I was lying through my teeth when I told you I had been diagnosed and was getting help. Because I wasn't getting help.

I was getting worse.

That summer was bad, I had depression, and my bulimia ruled my life. My family had no idea, my friends had no idea, and I was so obsessed with my weight nothing else mattered. Summer slipped through my fingers and then it was time for school, time for Senior year, and that was when shit hit the fan.

I attempted suicide in November, by slitting my wrists. My parents forced me to see a therapist and, so after that I toned things down, I toned down my cutting, but I didn't stop my bulimia, I couldn't. And then again in February, I tried overdosing. But this time, I ended up in a mental hospital.

Barely 18, (I had turned 18 the previous month) I got placed in the adult ward. With all the adults. It was enough to shock me into drastically changing some aspects of my life. I self recovered as much as I could with my bulimia, I still relapse every now and then, but I had depression so bad for the next months I couldn't get out of bed.

My psychiatrist diagnosed me with Social anxiety, Bipolar Disorder and a bunch of other medical mental shit that I'm not gonna get into cause it's all technical and blah blah. If you are interested on all the extreme technical shit on my diagnoses you can always message me.

But I just, fuck everything you know? Anyway, I had also gotten a job (two jobs now that I remember) first week of August, and I quit the first job I started in October cause they were only scheduling me 9-1 on Saturday and I hated it, but the other job I loved and I was almost working full time, 30-35 hours a week, (I would go to school 750-250, then 300-900). I would get home, do my homework, and go to bed.

Senior year was exhausting. But now, after barley making it, I can say (98%sure) that I'm graduating Thursday. I almost dropped out of school after being released from the mental hospital, but being in the second semester of my senior year I decided to stick it through.

But then my job let me go three weeks after that. I'm getting unemployment though… They said I was in no danger of losing my job, and all this shit, I was never tardy, I was never written up or anything. But yeah.

The only thing that has kept me excited and moving forward is that I got tickets to Comic Con in July. I'm excited about it, as excited as I can be with so much lack of apathy. I mean I was HERKJALHGAERKLHGUALHGFAKSHGKJHGASKL when I bought my tickets, but when my depression got the best of me and my anxiety was so bad I couldn't leave the house… I dunno. I haven't kept up with any of my shows.

WELL ANYWAY.

Yeah. I just wanted to say. I've been like, a serious head case this whole year. And not to say that I have forgotten you.

The other day (like a few weeks ago I dunno don't remember) I hadn't read a book in weeks, (and I used to never stop reading) I picked up Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. And it just woke something inside me that had been lost for a very long time. I continued to read Chamber of Secrets, and then Prisoner of Azkaban, and now I'm on Goblet of Fire, and I have a plan to make this journal for research for my favorite quotes and passages and info and its complicated but it's a journal full of just Harry Potter facts because I'm really curious about a lot of different things.

And then I found an old composition book, with a bunch of gibberish scribbling in it, until I realized they were fanfic ideas. Half formed, some half written, son fics, pairings, etc. And there must have been at least 30.

So for the past week I've been carrying around this comp book with me, and adding onto it. I have other ideas EVERYWHERE. Scraps of paper, hidden, notebooks, journals, flashdrives, notecards, binders, it really is madness to try and collect them all.

I know it is rude to all of you who were expecting an update on the story, but I felt, I really needed to tell some people who have been following me for two years. Maybe some of you have lost hope in me. But this one girl **bookluver52 **messaged me after a year, saying she hadn't seen my stories, wondering if I was still writing.

And it touched me. And I'm not going to flatter myself to assume that people out there wait for my writing, or that I'm so good that I make anyones day when I post stuff, but I know some of you _have_ been avid followers since the very beginning. And I do owe you an explanation.

I hope those of you out there still haven't lost hope in me, as I myself have so many times lost hope in myself. I hope you can bear with me as I struggle to get back on my feet through therapy, (like I said, been seeing a therapist since November, and I love her, she is amazing), and my psychiatrist, and taking my medication every day.

I have to take valium, and a mood stabilizer and all this other shit. It's like 4 pills in the morning and 8 pills at night. It SUCKS. But, again, I'm trying to get better. Dealing with a mental illness is hard. It's a struggle. A long and difficult one and this year my life imploded so drastically, and I had zero support.

I had rubbish friends.

I love this story to death, and hopefully this summer, through my Harry Potter research project, and everything else I will be able to update it regularly. I am only putting this up because I am about to try to write the next installment.

And so you guys know where I am at, and know that I am trying, and wanting to update this, but not sure if I am mentally capable.

**Also, if any of this touched a chord in you at all, do not hesitate to talk to me. **

**If you are dealing with anything, stress with school, anxiety over anything, insomnia, stealing, pathological lying, cutting, starving yourself, or resorting to other dangerous methods to lose weight, having no friends at school, fear of leaving the house or talking to people, night terrors, failing your classes, getting bullied at your job, dealing with a mental illness, or think you might have a mental illness, DO NOT HESITATE to contact me. BECAUSE BELIEVE IT OR NOT I've dealt with it all. Every single one of it. This year.**

If you are scared on what you are dealing with, and do not feel comfortable talking to a therapist or a parent, I am neither. I am someone with first hand experience who can't contact authority, cant contact help. I will listen to you and I will be there for you. I want you to feel loved and supported, as I was not.

Please. Hear me say this. If you are dealing with any of those things, please, do not hold back on talking to me.

Anyway, that really is not exactly why I wrote this note, but it was really important because I feel like someone needed to hear that. I love all of you who have been following me since the very beginning, and the reason I am posting this here, is this is my strongest following base.

I know it's really risky to post something so personal where anyone can read it, but I needed to get the message to those who I have actually abandoned.

I hope to update soon, and then I will probably take this and tack it onto the end of a story. So those who have been dedicated to me for a long time have already read it, and those who are just reading the story for the first time and skim authors notes wont read it.

I'm one of those. Guilty as charged. I never read authors notes. They are just so bleh I'm like I'm reading for the story moving on.

Anyway I should probably wrap this up or I am going to start talking about Bones or New Girl or Game of Thrones or Greek (ABC family's show) because omg I watched it-

Yeah. That's it. I'm ending this. You can message me if you want me to squeal about my recent fandoms. Cause you know. Comic con.

Good bye for now.

Ashley.


	23. An Unexpected Invitation

A/N

So I'm finally getting around to writing this because my writers block has been awful. Life I've said in other authors notes, I might be out of touch with this story so if my characters seem OOC I'm so sorry gah

I'm going to try with updating this and then get more in touch. I'll spend time and actually reread the whole thing, all 21 chapters to reconnect with the characters, and yeah. But right now this is what I have so I hope you like it

And yeah I'm writing this because someone save me I'm actually contemplating rereading twilight and eclipse is on and there is nothing else to watch I'm actually enjoying it wtf

Anyway I had been staring at this for a long long time and I just decided to do a little recap from the last episode from Draco's point of view so I know it's a bit repetitive but it got my writing juices flowing.

**7/30**

**Ok so I wrote that A/N like three weeks ago and I have totally intended to upload this, but I went down to San Diego for Comic Con and my Aunt and Uncle (who I'm staying with) don't have wifi! I went down like 3 days early, (comic con was on a Thursday) and stayed a whole week after, (it ended that Sunday. 4 days omg) because my parents were staying in Vegas.**

**But I have had no anxiety here, and I don't have a job or classes to get back too, so I decided to stay an extra week (at least?). I'm planning on going to one of my other relatives to upload this, but I'm so sorry!**

**They don't have wifi or cable. How horrid right? Just kidding hahaha. Only a little.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

This was extremely important; I wanted Hermione to understand where I was coming from. I knew that she didn't understand me, that most of the time she didn't even know what I was saying and reasonably so. I was an enigma, I kept my secrets, and my true feelings and motives locked tightly under wraps. It had been that way for years, my parents made sure of it.

And as always, old habits die hard. Being a servant of Lord Voldemort, my father was a master of Occlumency, as he must be. Not quite as well as Uncle Severus, but perhaps, moderately passable. It had been quite necessary to teach me Occlumancy when I myself was recruited into the Dark Lord's service, and Aunt Bellatrix had been glad to teach me of the ways of closing my mind, guarding my emotions.

So now, left in the fickle feelings of… what was this, love? Whatever it was, merely infatuation or true love, (I scoffed at the nancy pansy idea of _love_), I was way out of my league.

Hermione had spent her years in the company of Potter and Weasley, the worst applicants of Legilamancy I had ever known. I myself knew for a fact that Uncle Severus had been teaching Potter Occlumency, or was at least attempting too, he had failed spectacularly.

I would in fact attempt to pretend to be pitiful of the matters of his failings, but Potter did end up defeating Lord Voldemort, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

The fact being, Hermione was used to being open with her emotions, wearing her feelings on her sleeve. She had no qualms about bearing her thoughts to the world, to inviting each and every person she met into the deepest confines of her life. I however, found such practices disturbing and pathetic.

But perhaps not so much when employed by Hermione. However, I was so steeped in practices of hiding what I felt, and keeping my mouth tightly shut it was no wonder she regarded me on so many occasions with highly open skepticism. She was doubtful of my motives, even more so after finding out about Astoria.

And I did not pass up the notion that she still believed I was in love with Pansy Parkinson. What a mockable notion, that I could be actually in love with a cow like her. My relationship for a lack of better words, with Pansy, was along the same lines as my relationship with Astoria.

All for the sake of diplomatic purposes. And for some reason, I really wanted Hermione to understand that. Also, I wanted her to know that my reputation as a womanizer at Hogwarts was stooped in rumors and fiction.

I wanted her desperately to know that I wasn't some wanton playboy, that I meant what I said. That in her company, I wanted to be someone different, someone who I was never allowed to be. So I kissed her.

I was so overwhelmed with her melody, her pure crescendo of music, that I couldn't stop myself. I reached forward, almost subconsciously, cupping her chin and lowering my lips over hers. I heard her let out a breathy sigh, and she turned to face me wrapping her slender arms around my neck.

I felt my pants involuntary tighten, and I gulped, wishing that she was closer to me. I placed my hands on her waist, letting out a wanton moan. I deepened the kiss, and lifted her up placing her on my lap. I had never experienced a kiss like this, so passionate, so intense, but just as I was starting to lose myself in the sensations of her lips on mine, her delicate body in my arms, her perched on my lap, she pulled away.

I was dazed and confused, but brought back to the harsh reality when she spoke.

"What are we doing Draco?" Her brown eyes were wide, pleading and most of all confused.

"Well, I thought we were making out. You know, where to people kiss…" I attempted to make a joke, to disguise the fact that the blood was nowhere near my head, and that all morality and logical reason had left with it.

"You're engaged." Her voice broke softly when she uttered this, and this time her eyes were serious and disappointed.

"So?" Who the bloody hell cares if I am engaged to some random girl? Why didn't she understand that I was here, kissing her and not my fiancé?

"So you are engaged to someone that isn't me. And you are kissing me. Why?"

She placed her hands on my chest, and I felt them rise and fall with each breath I took. She gazed imploringly at me, pleading with me. This was downright utterly ridiculous, women and their need for answers. Couldn't she understand that I was kissing her because I wanted to?

"Because I care about you, and not her. It's you I want to be with and not her." I expected this to be the end of the conversation, but I was not anticipating her cheeks to flood with color, and for her to pull even farther back from me.

"What are you saying Draco?"

"I don't know what I'm saying alright? I just, I want you. I want to be with someone who actually understands me. Do you know how many times I've actually spoken to Astoria?"

I growled in frustration, and ran a hand through my hair agitated. Why wouldn't she let this drop?

"Well, no-"

"Once! I've spoken to her one time, and that was because I had to turn her down to the Yule Ball."

She obviously didn't believe me when she raised her eyebrow skeptically. This was getting out of hand, I huffed, clenching my fists in exasperation and barked out, "She's ridiculously insane Hermione. She has been obsessed with me for years. And I just don't like her like that."

"I thought you loved with the girls would fawn over you, and drop at your feet." There it was, the notion of me being a playboy, and I resisted the urge to flinch. It made the matter even worse when she laughed, and gave me a small smirk which only added insult to the injury.

I knew this argument would come up eventually, and I needed to understand her that I didn't enjoy the attention, that I didn't enjoy the women.

"No. I don't. Sure, it is all fun and games until you realize how desperate and psycho they are all. Every single one of them, the good pureblood daughters they are all, are trying to find respectable pureblood husbands. Of course all of their mothers are pushing for me, but Theo and Blaise are perfectly acceptable as well."

"Theo?"

"Theodore Nott. He's in our year."

"Oh."

"Anyway, they all would stalk me, follow me to classes, wait outside the dorm rooms hoping to be warranted of my affections."

"Oh, poor baby." Here she laughed again, and I couldn't hold back the indignant expression that marred my face.

"Don't mock me." I pushed her shoulder gently and chuckled, to try to keep my tone light. "The point being, is I've never been in a real relationship where I actually want to be with the other person. Well, up until you that is."

"Up until me what?"

"I have never been attracted to someone until you. I had the relationship with Pansy for diplomatic purposes only, but you, I actually enjoy being around you. And I for the life of me cannot figure out why."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely. Hermione, I want to be with you. And I don't know why, because trust me, it must be as confusing to me as it is confusing to you, but I do."

"Draco, what about your mother?"

"She'll live."

"No I mean about cutting you off."

I bit my lip hesitantly and contemplated her, appraising her as thoughts raced through my mind. Hermione represented everything that I couldn't have, and I didn't understand it one bit. I knew her for years, but in the few weeks that I had spent with her, I had come to know her more than I ever thought possible.

She embodied happiness, freedom, and… dare I say it, hope? The question here is what exactly does money mean to me if I could have the freedom I had always longed for? Not to be under my mother's judging gaze, or to be chained by the ever long leash that my gold came with. And I knew it, I knew my answer.

"If it means being happy, then I guess it is a sacrifice I will have to make."

"You would give up everything, to be with me? Are you sure I can make you that happy?" She stared at me, utterly incredulous. I nodded slowly, but smiled softly at her reassuringly.

"I don't know how, but when I am with you, everything is put into perspective. I realize, I really don't need money to be happy. You and I, we can work this out together."

I waited for her response in breathless anticipation, and when she finally nodded her head and her soft lips formed a dazzling smile, I sighed in relief. This was going to work out, I knew it.

It was incredibly reckless and dangerous of me, to risk it all, to risk everything for Hermione, as I despised her barely a few weeks earlier. But then again, I had never felt anything as strong, anything as desperate as I felt for her.

It was like I had been walking in a fog, empty and unfeeling. It was like my life had been running on automatic, that I had been going to go, not stopping to think, not stopping to question, but now, I had. I barely knew Hermione, but she had lit a spark in me that I now couldn't control.

She had ignited a fire inside my soul, a passion, a drive to do something, to change everything I knew about myself. She made me want to be a better person, she inspired me to change.

I stared deep into her brown eyes, and once again tangled my hands into her silky hair, and lowered my forehead down to meet hers.

"I trust you Draco… I don't know why, I don't know how, but I do." Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Hermione…" And with that, my lips met hers, frantically, and passionately.

She moaned in appreciation, and pressed herself completely against me. My hands tightened on her hips, and taking advantage of her open mouth I slipped my tongue daringly inside. Her hands made their way from my chest to the nape of my neck. I groaned, and her fingers slid into my hair, her thumbs stroking my earlobes, rubbing circles in my neck.

I gently bit her lip, and she let out a hum of approval that vibrated through my whole body. I felt her smile against my lips, and then she pulled away.

"Bloody hell, where did you learn to kiss like that? Surely not from Ron... You didn't learn to kiss like that from Ron, right?"

I pouted at her, and she let out a giggle. "Merlin, no. Ron was a horrid kisser… We never kissed much, not if I could help it." Her nose wrinkled in distaste, and she shook her head back and forth in protest.

"Harry?"

She slapped my arm playfully and stuck out her tongue, and I leaned forward and captured her tongue in a searing kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before I pulled back and smirked. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Hermione let out a big, over dramatic sigh for my benefit, and then frowned. "It's pretty late… I should be getting back to bed."

"What? Already?" I attempted to hold back a frown, but I saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that…" She bit her lip nervously, looking up at me beneath her thick eyelashes.

"You know what? I don't care. I'm done trying to please you." I ignored the hurt look on her face and turned back to the piano.

"Draco-" I felt her reach out and touch my arm gently.

"Don't."

"Fine. I don't know why I bother." Hermione snapped, and stood up, and before I could even regret what I had just done, she was gone.

I honestly don't even know why I constantly try to please her. She is this mystery, this enigma that I couldn't even begin to figure out. She was turning into a fucking tease, pretending to be into me one second, and then pulling back the next.

But I was the one constantly screwing things up. I was the one that always snapped at her, and I was the one that always started our disagreements.

I knew I would have to go to her, and apologize. Again. And every time this happened, I felt more and more worried that this time she wouldn't take me back. That this time was the time she would stop talking to me for good.

But I at least hoped her sweet nature would work in my favor, that it was against her very nature to not forgive someone. Goodness knows that I was constantly grateful for that, because if anyone needed constant forgiveness for small things it was me.

Before I had realized it, I had found myself back in front of my bedroom, and stalked in flopping on my extravagant four poster. Sighing heavily I closed my eyes, preparing myself for sleep. I was almost there, almost to the land of abandonment when I distantly heard a taptaptap on my window.

Groaning I stood up and walked over to my window, and to my surprise, it was Astoria's magnificent golden barn owl.

"What the…?"

Apprehensively, I reached forward and grabbed the furled scroll and unrolled it, wondering for Merlin's sake what the bimbo had to say now.

_Draco._

_My dearest Draco.  
>I would love to formally invite you to my socialite get together tomorrow night. Everyone is going to be there, and I simply insist you be there as my fiancé! I must show the most prestigious of the wizarding world who I will be marrying. Rita will be there, doing a piece on us, and I even got a personal response back from the minister himself!<br>Feel free to bring whoever you want, it will be the most fabulous get together!_

_Yours most truly  
>Astoria Greengrass<em>

I nearly had to stop myself from throwing the letter into the flickering fire in disgust. Is she seriously throwing an engagement party? It would never be called such, especially due to the fact of the matter that it was an arranged marriage, but the fact that she was having that blasted journalist to write an article on us?

To hell with that. I was not going to play into her manipulative games, I was done with the pureblood mantra of smiling, and pleasing everyone. I would not show up to dote on a girl I had no interest in, and I would not let her exploit me and my money to the whole pureblood community.

I would not have it.

I couldn't see a way to get out of this, especially if I was the most important guest and everyone attending was expecting me to be there…

Astoria did say that I could bring whoever I wanted. She probably expected me to bring my mother, or Theo, as once upon a time Astoria and Theo had a thing. But that was quite a long time ago, when we were all still fooling around with each other.

However, I could possibly bring Hermione. She would at least keep me in check, and even though bringing her to an event like this would be risky and completely dangerous, and she would surely be uncomfortable, it was my only option.

I knew being adamant bringing her was selfish of me, that for her it could go horribly, terribly wrong, but I honestly didn't care. If I was going, I would be bringing Hermione.

I mulled over this for awhile, the letter, crumpled in my clenched fist. How much Astoria would shriek and complain about the mistreatment of her high quality, expensive stationary, but to me paper was just that, paper. No matter all the fancy engravings or smooth texture.

For Hermione to be even accepted into the party, I would of course have to get her ready. An updo for her hair, a gown, Italian by make of course. Jewelry, I should of course purchase new jewelry, as Astoria would of course notice if I let her wear anything of my mothers.

What all of this led down to, simply, was that I would be taking her out tomorrow for the party. But, regrettably I hadn't exactly left things on a positive note with us. She had left the music room hurt and confused…

Doing the only thing I knew how to do, I walked over to her room and opened the door softly. I slowly slid into her bed, and draped my arm around her waist.

She gave a soft sigh of approval, and that's when I finally let sleep claim me, with Hermione in my arms.

* * *

><p>AN

Ha alright I know none of you read my note at the beginning and that's ok. I kept adding to it cause I kept coming back to write this.

But now (after 6 weeks of staying here) I finally have wifi. And cable but that's totally another point. I hope I did this chapter well, I am constantly finding myself saying that it has been to long since my last update.

_**As always tell me what you liked, didn't like and what I can do to make the story better. And if you want a character to do a certain thing let me know! Your idea just might take my story somewhere.**_

~Hawkshadw


End file.
